Rules were made to be broken
by Charls01
Summary: Caroline and kate ... This was going to be a few one off lusty passion filled updates. But it's grown on me and you have all been so kind it's beginning to turn into more of a fic, with a high % of lust and passion. Anyway it's just a bit of fun, hope you enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a little bit of light hearted fun, based around mostly lust. It will most likely be a series of one off chapters about caroline and kates effect upon one another. This is an easing in introduction ...Enjoy xx

Caroline felt her hands across her bare nipples, sending eruptions through her body as fingers trailed over hot naked flesh. Christ she was amazing God she made her feel so alive, so fantastically sexy, her eye lids heavy as her head moved lower to where she wished it would go.

Her eyes snapping open into reality "sorry" her words covering a multitude of sins, her body less convinced as she stood attempting to finish her conversation with Beverly. Praying she had recovered enough her PA hadn't noticed her day dream as they stood watching the rugby team across the field. Her eyes had connected with her legs first recognizing them instantly, she had worn that purple skirt she really liked. Her eyes trailing from toes to head to rest on ample breasts, her glowing smile as she cheered her support unaware the effect she had had, or that she was even there.

It was bizarre she hadn't really thought about women in that way since university, and even then she hadn't really found it any more exciting than men. Her sex life with John was fine, adequate. More so since her day dreams of kate had over taken her mind, which confused things more as she and John were getting on so well...so why now ... She had found herself lost in her own thoughts several times in the last weeks. But only with images of her, kate had this allure she didn't know what it was... But she craved her.

She had no choice but to head in the other direction, her go to tactic with unnecessary contact with kate, a self preservation. She had watched the first half Lawrence would understand she was busy, and John was here somewhere amongst the parents.

She would try to remember to pop out before the end no doubt they would win again. They had been on a roll this season since Lawrence had joined the team, and he had at least in this environment welcomed his mothers support.

She rounded the corner wrapping her arms around herself, the main doors in sight as John snuck up behind her lips pressed against her neck. That split second reality gone the sensation wonderful, her mind wandering into fiction once again. Claiming his lips the need and desire now raw as she pinned him against the side wall, her lips meeting his until eyes flickered open.

The disappointment at who stood there hidden ... Hopefully, God what was wrong with her this wasn't like her at all. This woman plagued her mind, she felt the arousal subside as the image of kate before her disappeared. She could feel the heat between her legs, she seriously had it bad and she was totally out of her fucking depth in what to do. "sorry John I've got lots of bits to do, I'll see you and Lawrence at home" she awqaurdily smiled before hurrying off.

As he turned the corner she breathed once more, rested her head against the wall, mentally berating herself she knew he would expect them to finish what they had started tonight. She had tried all of last night to not scream her name as she came imagining her "kate" touching her had sent her over the edge violently. She felt like she was cheating it was dishonest, to let him have her when she thought of kate wasn't it. Or did people do it all the time? Either way she wasn't comfortable with it, but she didn't see a solution to the obsession either.

What was she going to do seriously she couldn't go on like this she felt like she was going mad, she didn't think she was gay. But then again to be honest she didn't care what she was, if she could full fill these vivid day dreams, even just once.

"Caroline" a soft voice called across the field, she heard her light foot steps trying to reach her. She carried on perhaps if she ignored it she would give in, no such luck she heard kates rapid breathe near her ear. The thrills of excitement as she heard her breathe calm, a kind smile meeting her eyes as kate took hold of her arm to ground her.

"I was calling you" kate said, caroline composed herself "oh sorry kate, head full of paper work. What can I do for you?" She said smiling. She tried to fix on her forehead not to be sucked into those dark orbs, but it only lead to her gaze deflecting to mouth, lips, what she would do with those.

No stop it she shouted at herself as she finally was forced to make eye contact , God all restraint was lost. Who was she kidding "yes umm, yes I see I agree" Caroline nodded not entirely sure what she was agreeing too. "Ok fab see you tomorrow evening then, at the fox about 7" kate smiled and disappeared again. She stood for a moment trying to focus on what had been said, something about the students and a trip. Something about dinner, "shit" had she just agreed to dinner with the woman who she was, more than desperately attempting to avoid to silence the inner monologue of what she would love to do to her.

This was going to be torture she sighed but was resigned to the situation, she couldn't back out as she needed to discuss whatever kate had been talking about without looking foolish. Well maybe this would get it out of her system seeing kate out of school, as an ordinary person.

Her climax came quickly she saw johns smugness at his believed abilities, but she had been on the brink since her chat with kate. The lighting low, her eyes shut and her imagination set loose was all it took for the hot mouth upon her centre to belong to kate. To send her hurling over the edge of the abyss more than once, she felt guilty but also highly impowered. She couldn't help but wonder what the real thing might be like, she had expected these images to die down. It had been three months since Kate had started at Sulgrave, but the desires, the what ifs only became more intoxicating with every encounter of the beauty.

"I'd like to do things to you that should be illegal" she said aloud as she searched through her phone for that picture at the start of term. She had managed to have one taken with kate and had gotten into a terribly unhealthy habit of looking at it. "What Caroline" John asked half dozily, "oh nothing just a new sixform publication I was suggested", "oh right, it sounds a little ranchy" he sighed rolling back over. "Yes I'm sure it is, it was just an idea" she gave up the improv hearing his deep breathing. Finally he slept and left her to her thoughts uninterrupted, what would she do tomorrow evening?.

Caroline had spent three hours getting ready even longer than usual, an in a more chaotic frantic kind of away. She couldn't remember being this out of sorts, it was like she used to be on first dates way before John. But it wasn't a date it was two colleagues meeting to discuss work over a few drinks, it would be good for her to socialize a little more with her staff. Kate and Beverley seemed to be the only ones who didn't think she was a raving stuck up dragon.

Well perhaps it was about time she took some control back over her emotions, and show kate exactly what perks there were to being on her side. Maybe there was only one way to get Kate McKenzie out of her system, and honestly she wasn't opposed to that.

"Bye John I'll be back late, don't wait up" she left before his response swaggering up the road, in another georgeous pair of killer heels. She pulled her skirt down tweaking her blouse before strolling towards the entrance of the pub. She would do she was casual yet smart, she never felt comfortable dressing down and leaving the house and she hoped this attire would have the desired effect.

"Caroline is that you?" Kate asked putting a hand upon a shoulder, "hey kate yes it's only me" she smiled flirting a little. "You look magnificent" kate smirked taking time to take in her beautiful boss, much to her embrassment as caroline caught her doing so.

"Thanks, you look lovely kate, shall we" Caroline gestured to the door. "Well we could, or you could just tell me the real reason your here. We could cut out the middle man" a wide grin spread sedictively across her face.

Caroline paused frozen had she actually just said that "I don't know what you mean Kate, you want to discuss..." Caroline stopped as kate smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we could or we could skip the small talk and go back to my place" kate whispered, "I've seen the way you've looked at me. I've wanted you but your married, it's complicated I told myself you didn't feel the same. But you do dont you, oh god Caroline tell me you do" kate pleaded the arousal clear.

"I do" Caroline growled as kate stepped forward "take me to yours kate. Now!" Caroline said firmly. "Oh I see bossy out of school too, I can work with that" kate giggled.

"im sure we can think of something" Caroline licked her lips. Was this really happening she pinched herself, yelping as she came back to reality. "Shall we go in then Caroline?" She asked again this time accending the stairs, caroline following, as she watched the way Kates perfet bottom swayed with her hips. Oh Christ this women was going to be her undoing, and she didn't even know it! "drink?" Kate suggested as they sat "Large Gin and tonic please", God she was going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys the next update, so these were going to be completely separate but I think I'll weave them together a little. As always thank you everyone who reads and comments. This is just a bit of fun and I do appologise for rubbish grammer and spelling. But I have never said I was any good at writing i just enjoy it. So hope this isn't too bad, let me know what you think. Thank you :)

Oh god last nite had been torture, but she had enjoyed every second with her beautiful languages teacher. They had spent over an hour talking about the choir and the school, with the summer competitions looming. One with the prospect of a trip away if they competed to that stage in the competition, it had been a delight. She had watched kates enchanting face as she spoke with such enthusiasm and joy when it came to music. Teaching definitely seemed to be something of a life passion, like herself to share her knowledge and engage with young minds. It was though she understood her on a level very few others ever had, on top of that she was stunning to look at.

She had spent the night mentally berating herself at the thoughts being made across many synapses of her brain, the possibilities. She had restrained herself and stayed in control barely, but it had only made her realize how powerful these desires were. Not many things left her struggling for control, control had always been her perfected skill helping her to deal with anything.

She awoke from a cold sweat, she had hardly slept her dreams only of her once more, all weekend she had been plagued by them. As Monday morning finally rolled round, she knew she had to see her.

She had arrived at work an hour early attempting to keep busy, until finally it was nearly the first bell. She had asked Beverely to fetch kate and bring her to see her, she had a free this first lesson and she knew kate would still be in as usual.

She rearranged her skirt as she stood to welcome her into the office, her heart beating faster at the sight of her. She stood before her in a beautiful green skirt that stopped just above the knee, accompanied with a blue blouse. Just one extra button undone would have been enough to see the full contents of its sapphire blue bra underneath. She felt her throat dry her words escape her, as all she could do for that moment was Stare.

"Your very beautiful" the words spoke aloud, her mind exposing her she looked away embarassed. As she finally tore her eyes up to meet those beautiful dark orbs her eyes traced the lines of a perfect smile. "I think your magnificent caroline" kate whispered, "I wondered if you'd ever be brave enough to tell me" she smiled gently.

Caroine felt her knees weaken at the words their eyes now meeting as kate stepped closer, "I felt it from the first day we met, did you?". Caroline tried to reply but no answer came just a nod of agreement, but your married Caroline" she spoke softly moving closer. Caroline held her breathe she daren't move for fear or breaking this moment, for it all to come crashing down around her. "I know this can't happen, but your all I can think of" she admitted desperately.

Kate pushed her gently towards the desk, her hands now finding her legs , sliding her delicate fingers along the delicate pale skin. "Is this really what you want?" She asked gently, "yes, God yes" Caroline panted.

Caroline leaning in to take her lips, the sweet deliciousness of the kiss intoxicated her, it was more delicious than she had imagined. She felt kates equal urgency as arms wrapped fiercely around each other. "I didn't know you liked women" kate whispered as she peppered up her neck inhaling her glorious scent. "I don't... It's just you..." Caroline declared as Kates tongue left a trail behind her ear. "I'm flattered" kate smirked. She felt Carolines hands beneAth her blouse, timid strokes as finger tips trailed higher. Her eyes fluttering shut as Carolines fingertips found her nipple, the fire set firmly alight.

"Do you want to touch me" kate asked feeling Carolines quaking figure "yes" an almost inaudible whisper. Kates hand drawing her hands away from the lace and out into the open, registering the look of disappointment in her eyes.

Kate lips taking hers once more as she felt her hand guided beneath her skirt, hitching it up with her palm until she felt heat. Her fingers meeting delicate lace, she could feel the warmth the wetness that lay hidden beneath. "Have you imagined touching me like this?" Carolines head falling into her shoulder "yes", Kates hands guiding her past the barrier of lace. Caroline's groan exquisite as her fingers met the sensitive flesh a mix of heat and wetness so smooth so soft, she ran her fingers along its length. Dipping them inside kate briefly seeing Kates eyes darken with desire, kate still guiding her to find her clit.

caroline felt the small nub under her touch, kates body spasm as she caressed it. "Like this?" Caroline asked feeling kate strengthen her grip upon her hand. "Yes" a strangled cry, "now put your mouth on me" she demanded. Caroline easing off the desk and down to her knees as kate stood hands upon the desk. Caroline smelt her arousal the sweet heady scent of her euphoria, as timidly her mouth met the wetness. She felt kate shake as she slowly lapped at her centre upon her clit and lower to enter her briefly. It was exhillerating more than she could ever have fantasized, it was over whelming. "Put your fingers inside me" kate cried as her boss lapped at her juices, caroline gently dipping her finger inside. She felt kate tense a sharp gasp for air from her lips as her finger withdrew.

"Don't tease me Caroline" kate growled as caroline thrust two fingers deep inside her centre, feeling the wetness smoother her hand. "Yes like that, pump them hard" kate stammered, desperate for some release, caroline adding another digit began to thrust them deeply inside her lover.

She could hear kates breathing becoming more rapid, as mouth and hands worked together. She could feel the wetness from her own throbbing centre trickling down her stocking, the stickiness against her leg as the arousal became too much. She felt kates body bucking down upon her hand the wetness escaping its confines until kate came gushing over her hand. Caroline eagerly lapping up all she had to offer, finally she felt kates hand upon her shoulder moving her back up to face her.

"That was magnificent" her eyes dark her breathing still rushed as their lips locked again, the passion unmeasurable, igniting and urge from deep within.

Kates hand leading caroline to the sofa, Kate lowering herself "sit on my face Caroline" kate commanded. Caroline looked at her in shock and arousal, she felt the throb between her legs strengthen. "I won't bite ...too much" kate called smirking as caroline did as she was told. Kate was not gentle she wasn't slow, she was eager and urgent, rough even.

She wasted no time pushing Carolines underwear aside and plunging her tongue into the wetness, the erotic taste of her cum filling her. She bit, nippled, licked and sucked roughly urgently her hand slapping the side of Carolines thigh hard, leaving a mark. The roughness only excited the headmistress more, A small yelp and a plea escaping her lips, as kate bit down hard upon her centre,

Kate ate her out slowly thoroughly finally throwing her over the edge, feeling her shiver above her hands falling forward across her hips to hold her upright.

caroline finally moved to sit upon the sofa her chest flushed, her fringe sweatily stuck to her forehead, shirt disheveled and stockings ripped totally satisfied. She composed herself meeting kates eye "I ...ummm... Shit", the words escaped her, she hated feeling so exposed.

The bell for second period sounded around them the moment broken, "kate I?" Caroline spoke the confusion, and bewilderment clear upon her face. "This has to stay between us" she spoke gaining some control once more.

Kate smiled "of course your my boss, your married, I just had to have you once. You've been fucking me with your eyes for months" kate smirked at the look of horror upon her face. "I... Didn't know you knew... I was... Discreet...I thought!", "you were did you notice me doing the same Christ those legs, are my undoing. We've allowed ourself this indulgence once, I won't tell a sole, it'd our secret. I don't expect anything from you caroline I know this... Can never be any more than what we just had". "Yes" Caroline confirmed "i wish it could kate, but it can't be anything more". A shared smile of acceptance and agreement of desires once and only fully.


	3. Chapter 3

This was meant to be more like a few one shots, but it seems to feel more like a fic. Just filled with lust and sex, which I have no objection with :)

so here is the next update as always would love to know what you think. I apologize if the spelling ect isn't great this is just a bit of fun, and I don't claim to be any good at writing. Just some thoughts I wanted to share.

Caroline had hoped that the inevitable of her and kate ending up in a steamy tumble, would end her day dreams, her fantasies sexual and otherwise once and for all. It had been three weeks since their encounter in the office that day and it has most definitely had the opposite effect, that was for sure. She had hardly been sleeping she spent whole days waiting for glimpses of kate walking along the corridor, and days avoiding being in close proximity in fear of what she would do.

kate had caught her off guard last time, taking control knowing how she felt and taking the assertive decision to guide her. That was part of the problem, she had all her life been so incontrol so grounded she relied upon it. But now she couldn't help being drawn to the excitement of it, the satisfaction in kates control over her.

The wet dreams had only become a lot worse, she had turned into a sex pest trying desperately to ebb the urge deep within. That need now exposed within her to fuck kate McKenzie senseless. Knowing that wasn't an option she had taken to her own hand and even purchased a new toy in a need to meet her un gratified needs.

John hadn't known what had hit him, she felt bad of course she did but she wasn't sure what was worse the act or the fantasies. They had a healthy sex life considering how long they had been married, but since that night something had been unleashed. That earth shattering orgasm that sheer joy in sex she had never fully know released. Kate had made her moan in way she never knew existed, touched spots upon her body no one else had ever found. She now was desperate to relive the experience and had taken John to be her guinepig, guiding him, riding him to seek that euphoria. The sex was good all the better when she closed her eyes and kate lay beneath her, but it was never the same and it only added to her frustration.

kate in that green blouse that was see through at the back with that tight skirt that surely should breach school regulations. That sexy smile and vibrant laugh that echoed the halls, god she was everywhere, she often found one look from her lost her a morning as she sat deep in her thoughts. It was unhealthy for sure she had unleashed a beast, before she could only dream but now she had felt her, touched her, licked her, tasted her and now she was hooked.

Friday had arrived and she vowed she would loose her job soon if she didn't curb her sexual desires for this woman, it was overwhelming her.

"Kate" Beverely called smiling as the woman turned around to face her.

"yes" a warm smile exchanged.

"caroline gave me this for you" she handed her the note and turned on her heels.

"thanks" kate smiled turning the piece of paper over was a post code and a scribble.

"If you up for the challenge x".

She couldn't help the wide grin spread across her face at the words. It had been killing her she had tried her best to respect the boundaries, she knew caroline was married and her boss and the line had been stepped over once too many times already.

But she would be lying if the images of her fucking her or Carolines wet centre pressed up against her face had not only given her huge enjoyment, but had only made her want the woman with more fury. She had kept her distance trying to stick to the agreement it was safer that way, she had no intention of bulling her into cheating on her husband. That was her choice to make but she couldnt help hope, her self restraint wouldn't be too great, she had secretly hoped perhaps once more they would be allowed to over indulge.

Here on this piece of paper was that moment.

Kate knocked on room 42 her eyes wide as Dr Caroline Elliot had opened the door before her , naked except a pair of crotchless suspenderes and a pair of beige heels and a wide grin upon her face.

"Im glad you came" she winked watching kate visibly gulp as She stepped inside the room.

"Is this what... I mean I want to ...but" kate sputtered. "Shhh" she whispered upon her ear. "It's my turn to take control" her sexy headmistress tone in full force.

The headmistress sealed it with a kiss the Sparks flew the moment their lips touched, the desires so raw so needy she had to restrain herself. She pulled away breathless, she sat herself upon the chair forcing her hand to her sides. She sat in the middle of the room near the bed, "let's take this slowly, I want to enjoy you, take your clothes off kate" she commanded.

"I ummm..." Kate struggled to vocalise."

"Take them off so I can watch" caroline repeated spreading her legs a little exposing herself some more. Kate moved forward to touch her to feel her skin, the sight more that her limit of self control.

"Uh uh" caroline tutted... "Strip for me first".

kate stood for a moment before doing as she was told, undoing the buttons of her shirt slowly, feeling Carolines eyes upon her shaking hands. The skirt finally dropped to the floor along with a blue bra, only her knickers still in place.

"very good, come here" caroline growled seductively.

Kate stood before her moving forward to embrace her only to be haulted in her tracks.

"Not so fast" caroline smirked her hand batting kates away, following the trail over her hips that were level with her face. Her hand snaking over warm flesh, over pert bottom cheeks and cupping her centre. She felt kate shiver "now don't move" caroline commanded as kate stood transfixed on where hands would finally rest.

Caroline pulled the blue lace knickers down her hips a little so they were half way down her legs, feeling the wetness that lay there. She let kate flick them off before she picked them from the floor, with a smirk "I think Ill keep these" she smiled slipping them into her coat pocket that sat on the chair.

kate was so aroused she was amazed she was managing to stand up right, Carolines hands moving to her centre once more.

"Dont move" she growled her eyes fixed to kates dark orbs never leaving their glare, as fingers parted outer lips, wetness exposed to the cool air. A gentle finger swiping along her entire length, a shudder released, her hand shooting forward to Carolines shoulder to hold herself steady.

A probing finger toying with her clit, rubbing roughly then softly the wetness seeping down her thighs. She was driving her mad and she had barely touched her yet, Eyes still transfixed talking to one another. Caroline smiled as if reading her mind, letting her fingers without warning probe deeply into her hot cavity.

A loud cry of joy snatched from her lovers throat, her eyes threatening to loose their gaze as she fought to stand. Carolines satisfied smile makes her more determined as fingers delve deeper, rougher inside her "you feel amazing Kate".

She can feel her legs quaking unconsciously spreading them wider for easier access, to which caroline licks her lips in delight.

"oh shit Caroline" kate gasps her eyes dark, her skin glistening, her legs shaking and her centre sopping. Her hips rocking adding to the pressure of the fingers slipping so perfectly through her copious wetness into fill her over and over again. Caroline a ocassionaly removing them or twisting to add to her torture, with sheer pleasure.

"kate come for me" caroline growled showing no mercy as her thumb found her clit as fingers twisted inside her.

kate only has to watch the pleasure in her bosses eyes, at what this is doing to her to know much she is enjoying watching her like this. Her gaze for the first time leaving Carolines dazzling blue orbs, and watching Carolines sexy hand disappear between her legs. Her eyes flickering back to meet hers once more, sending her over the edge with considerable force as she grips Carolines shoulder tightly biting her lip.

Kate is aware her breathing is rapid, harsh, her cheeks are flushed and her legs threatening at any moment to give up and let her slump to the floor, as the most glorious tingle is sent from her toes to her head. The deep ache between her thighs momentarily satisfied as her body trembles in its wake. She shudders softly as caroline teases the last shudders from her now limp body, eyes once again locked.

A soft smile now played across her bosses lips "you are very pretty" Caroline whispers, kates eyes averted suddenly shy.

"I think it's a little late to be embrassed" caroline smiles affectionately, a joyful smile as she moves closer embracing her finally. Lips locking in combat as all hands are released to roam over silky supple flesh, mentally locking each curve each minuite detail to memory. All to aware they are playing with fire and no doubt this will end badly, but pushed into the background.

The only thing important now is this... Them... Together.

Kate is pushed onto the bed her rosy lips flustered from their attack, as hands meet her feet and work their way up her body. Caroline leaving kisses over every inch of skin, skipping over her hot centre and finding hard nipples. Twisting them elicited a sharp cry much to Carolines satisfaction,then enclosing them in her hot mouth to ease the pain into pleasure.

Kates head buried in the pillow her senses overthrown this is too much, caroline seizes her lips "I couldn't stop thinking about you. You have been driving me insane for weeks, is it strange I missed you" caroline admits.

kate took this moment to flip the situation to her advantage "no I missed you too. I know we hardly know each other, but it doesn't feel like that. My body has ached for your touch I thought I would go mad" kate admitted. Flipping caroline to lie underneath her, she can feel her wetness upon her leg, straddling her Grinding her wet center over Carolines leg. Caroline allowing a sharp gasp to leave its confindes she feels the need building, "feel how wet you make me" kate whispered as she kissed her exposed neck.

"Oh fuck" caroline cried as kate moved her leg into her wetness rocking gently.

"Kate let me fuck you" caroline growled exposing her desperation, as hips attempt to roll to ease the frustration.

"Arh well what did you have in mind?" Kate smiled, "well, now you ask" caroline reached for the bag By the bed.

"I brought us some things to try" a wild smile playfully across her lips, as kate pulled the bag nearer opening it.

"Well I doubt you had these already how did you know I'd come, or that I'd let you use them?" Kate asked defensively.

"I didn't I just hoped you would, God I hoped you would...That you wanted this as much as I do" she spoke softly. Kate leaning down to claim her lips, soft gentle kisses lost to passionate ones, caroline pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I hate being a forgone conclusion" kate smirked. "So how long do we have the room for?, are you going to lock me in here all weekend until we've used all of these?" She asked feighning objection.

"yes if your let me" carolines most beautifully sexy and vulnerable smile melting any objection she may have found in the depths, now not even thought of or considered. Kates centre slipped down her leg a little more her juices leaving a sticky trail, her body shuddering in sheer delight.

"I can clear my diary for what you have in mind" kate laughed lips locked playfully, hands cupping, rubbing over silky flesh. Hips gyrating together both now totally lost to their desires, caroline lay back as kates body slipped lower.

A loud moan echoed around the room as kate tentively licked gently at her sensitive clit, her first move of many. The meer touch too much, so craved and everything she remembered, caroline grips the sheets for some strength.

Somehow this simple action is more esquiste than if it was anyone else, so perfectly balanced her head briefly lifting to watch kate disappear.

The sight of kate between her thighs is enough to send her over the edge, after weeks of imagining it again, nights of torture as she was forced to touch herself.

She is here with kate, she is making the most amazing explosion run through her body and hardly having touched her. She forces her eyes open committing every lick every smirk from her beautiful kate to memory.

A most beautiful smile flashed at her, as eyes meet from between her thighs as she comes for a second time, "that good am I" kate whispered joyfully.

"Oh Christ yes, please fuck me" caroline pleaded, kate kissing her thigh, "I'm at your command boss".

Caroline tried to remover to breathe, Oh god if she died now, she thought she could live with this moment being her last. A cry parched from deep within as Kates fingers slipping inside to fill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys this is my last update for a while I'm away for 10 days, so Its unlikely I will be able to update. So here is an update for now I hope it doesn't disappoint, thank you for all your encouraging comments. I have a feeling this is turning into a continuous story ,I like the twist on the original story of Caroline and Kate. One I don't think has been done on this site yet, and it's a fun one to write :).

As always I write this because it's fun so I apologize if the grammar ect isn't great. But those of you who don't mind that ... Enjoy :)

"Do you know I've always wondered how two women could ever be satisfied, but my naivety is well and truly lost". She pulled the long double ended dildo from the bag "let me make love to you again Kate" Caroline spoke seductively. She tickled Kate's soft cheek, their eyes locked in combat neither wanting to be the first to break the spell. They had been in a cocoon of lustful sex, sleep and the need to explore each other some more. Caroline had been amazed at how after hours of this she had lost no desire to continue as if, she would never have enough, each time so different even more amazing.

She held Kate's hands to the top of her head, peppering kisses down her neck her knee spreading her legs a little. Kate's eyes playful daring " I can't say I've ever used one of those, but I have no objections to you taking my virginity" Kate smirked playfully.

Kate's hand slipping between Carolines legs taking the grin from her face , as pulsing desire took all other thoughts from her mind. Her centre thrusting down as hard as she could manage onto Kate's hand urging her to penetrate her, fill her and yet never quite managing her objective.

Kate content to watch her sexy frustration as she ran her hand through the juices. Kate taking the toy from her side edged one end into her lover, watching as carolines eyes shut in sheer satisfaction of being filled. "Holy fuck Kate" Caroline showered her with profanities as Kate edged the toy gently inside her and each thrust becoming more demanding, upping the anti and her arousal.

Caroline reached down taking the free end of the toy bending it in half and pushed it through the copious wetness that Kate's centre had to offer. She immediately gripped Kate's shoulders tighter feeling the toy flex trying to un twist itself, she pulled herself level to Kate.

The feel of kates erect nipples against hers only added to her enthusiasm, the toy slipping inside her desperate to reform its original shape. Kate shifted feeling the toy press hard against her inner walls, the feel exquisite she could hardly breathe. Carolines eyes now open gazing at her intense expression lips locking as lips pulsed, tongues mingled in delicious unity. The whole experience overwhelming made only more powerful as Carolines hips began to move, Kate thrusting back. Each thrust of Carolines hips sent the toy deeper inside her centre, the need building within them, both trying to get a rhythm to meet the desired end of an earth crashing orgasm which was so nearly in reach.

Caroline thrust harder the toy filling her, her mouth attacking Kate's neck as the sheen across her body grew, breathy mewls and groan from the beauty below her only encouraged her. The pace becoming more fierce more determined as the toy entered them both more roughly, until both felt the cry of satisfaction ripple through them as both came hard on the soft silicone toy inside them. Kate lay still for a moment regaining her senses feeling Caroline's head finally lift from her neck, a dazzling smile playing across her lips.

"Well that one gets an A*" Caroline panted, rolling over to lie beside her, eyes shutting "you don't think we're finished to you Dr Elliot?" Kate asked smirking as Carolines eyes fluttered open to gaze at her. Kate let her tounge trail across her freckled flesh, tasting the saltiness across her skin from their exhaustion. Carolines lips tweaking into a smile as a hot mouth encased her left nipple, sucking gently and then moving across to the other. Hands squeezing her bottom roughly snaking down to her inside thighs, kate reveling in the slickness that they there from her previous orgasm. Her hand and mouth licking its way down her body, Leaving a ripple of goosebumps from its touch, finally taking residence between her legs within tantalizing distance of the apex of nerves that throbbed.

Kate licking the citrus juices that covered her inside thigh, ignoring Carolines rolling hips as she savored the taste. She continued until she was sure she had cleaned up the mess before content on making more, her mouth sucking at her house engorged clit.

"Jesus Christ" Caroline cried out her body lifting from the bed, hands gripping tussled sheets, as Kate's finger entered her flexing simultaneously with tongue. Kate could hear the change in breathe from her lover she was close already, they had not come down much in levels of arousal between orgasms, resulting in their unravelling tittering on the edge at all times.

Kate added another finger flexing her fingers against the soft walls inside her slick centre, as they clamped around her. Carolines leg lifted to sit upon her shoulder giving her better access "your magnificent" kate shouted into Carolines breast. She resumed her assault her hand pumping with more vigor, her fingers cramping as they flexed until finally achieving her target as Caroline came hard over her hand.

Kate's mouth slowly moving down drinking in the smell and taste that met her senses, it was deliciously sexy she thought as she lapped at her slick centre eagerly. She felt the shudders rack Carolines body for a second time, before she fell limp "please Kate mercy" Caroline cried. Kate taking her time before she withdrew moving up to lay beside her, they lay silent for a long time.

Kate finally letting her thoughts become known "so what now Caroline. Can I see you again?" A long space filled with silence, "Kate We always knew this was a bad idea". Kate felt the hot sting threaten to escape her eyes, as she squeezed them shut trying to block out the answer she knew was coming.

"I'm married Kate" Caroline spoke coldly a little detached even, Kate felt the coldness spread between them almost instantly, the moment lost the intimacy lost to reality.

"We always knew this couldn't be anything more" Caroline finished avoiding that beautiful face, she couldn't stand it, it felt like she'd been stabbed through the chest.

"I know but, that was before... This" Kate's shaky voice answered, "you seriously want us to go back to before. You could do that?" Caroline could hear the hurt in her voice, as if she thought she meant nothing this had meant nothing.

"Kate your wonderful but I'm married, I don't like women well except for you, I've never been unfaithful this was never the plan you were a crush a desire. I should never have allowed it to be any more Kate, it's not fair on you on anyone".

"On you?" Kate asked "so I was just something you needed to get out of your system, so you've played me Caroline, used me and now want to throw me away like I am nothing. After what we have shared how we have been, do I mean that little to you?" The tears finally breaking their barriers the tear drops trickling down her face, as she shuffled from the bed.

"No" Caroline called desperately catching her arm, " you mean too much to me Kate. That's the problem, I Was never meant to fall in love with you" Caroline said softly.

Kate turning to face her beautiful blue eyed lover "you...love...me?" She asked questioningly "yes!" Caroline confirmed a small sad smile. Eyes meetings, electric sparks discharged all logic lost, as Kate snuggled back into her beautiful Carolines embrace.

"I don't know how ... I know we hardly know each other but I feel so connected to you, being with you is all I think about. I know what we said but I can't loose you Caroline, I feel the same. I don't know what love is but this feels like how they describe it, its like nothing I've ever experienced ".

Caroline sighed "we should never have started this Kate, but I have no idea how to stop it now It has Kate. But I can't offer you a happy ending I can't leave John, rip the boys apart Decide I'm gay now at my age. And with work its just too messy, we could loose our jobs Kate, I can't do that Kate. I'm sorry I'm a coward I know but that's why we need to stop this now before we get hurt anymore. I never meant to hurt you, I never thought you'd feel the same that we would have ended up here together like this. It was an unrequited feeling I would ignore until it was buried".

They both lay silent for a moment both in deep thought of how complicated it has become with a few words that should never have been spoken. A few rules that had been broken and now the Turmoil it may unleash.

Kate finally sat forward to face Caroline her eyes traveling across milky freckled skin to those scrumptious lips and piercing blue eyes. "We could keep it a secret... Me and you" her eyes serious "nobody needs to know".

A flicker of hope swarms her soul and then dimishies "we couldn't it would be unfair on both of us, it's too hard Kate" remorse clear in Carolines voice.

Kate taking her face in her hands "not as hard as never doing this again" Kate whispered taking her lips their mouths once more intertwined bodies singing with desire and affection, pulling each other closer.

"You could do that?" A simple question in theory Caroline asked "yes!" Kate's answer without hesitation.

"Could you?" Kate asked watching her closely the conflict clear upon her features, as she thought about her family, John the repercussions. But then the damage had been done the infidelity already done, the intimacy shared the feelings unleashed. Truthfully she knew the answer "yes".

"I don't want to loose you Kate. But this is harder on you Kate you need to think about this, how can It work me leaving you to go home to John the boys, it will be hard. We will have to carry on as normal, nobody can know this has to be a between me and you Kate." Caroline felt the guilt at her selfishness raging with her morals she was torn but she knew where her choice would lie given the ultimatum.

"Rules were made to be broken" Kate smiled Rubbing her shoulder "we will make it work, if it's the only way for us to be together we don't have much choice, I love you Caroline".

The weekend had gone slowly they had left each other Saturday afternoon, and had promised they would cool it and not speak until Monday. Both instantly regretting the decision as they were separated thoughts consumed of the other.

Caroline had managed until Sunday afternoon when she had rung Kate admitting her stalker mannerisms, and that she had gone to the shops directly by kates house and so was just passing.

Kate had opened the door to see Caroline sat in her jeep on the roadside, bursting into laughter at Carolines expression. Kate inevitably inviting her in for a coffee, which had lead to an hour of snuggling and kissing on the sofa. "I really have to go Kate I only went to get some shopping, but I just had to see you". Kate stroked a stray hair from her face a sad smile of acceptance "when can I see you?", "well I've got space tomorrow afternoon about 2. You have a free don't you?" Caroline asked knowing the answer "yes by coincidence I do" kate smiled.

"well meet me at the woodlands and we will go for a walk together, have a late lunch", "it's a date" Kate agreed leaning in a kissing Caroline. "See you tomorrow" Carolines heart wretched at the thought of leaving her alone, "we will make this work Kate, I promise" a passionate kissed sealed the promise.

"Where's the milk mum?" William asked looking through the bags she had nipped into Waitrose on the way to Kate's in a vain attempt to grab some shopping. "Oh bugger I forgot it, I bumped into Pam from the surgery and got chatting". "Dont worry mum we can make do" William reassured her noticing she seemed miles away.

She jumped as she felt arms snake around her waist "what kept you", "oh john, I've got to get dinner on" she wriggled out of his grasp and made herself busy. She felt sick the feel of guilt weighed deep inside her, she felt awful about the betrayal. She had convinced herself before it had been a mistake a one off, now it was a calculated affair. It made it feel so much worse, she could feel the guilt flush upon her face and yet the thought of Kate made her smile.

She watched the boys busy themselves around the kitchen throwing paper airplanes at John, she couldn't ruin all that out of selfishness. They could remain on the outside at least a perfect ordinary family unit.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I've been away so haven't updated in a while, so much so I've kind of lost track where I was going with this. So I apologize if this is rubbish I'm just getting back in the flow.

Enjoy it's a little ranchy but im sure your used to that if you read my .

As always love to hear your feedback and sorry if grammar esnt great!

The hours in between their meeting had been torture, Caroline groaned as she finally for went any chance of sleep. Her mind was in over drive in all honesty she was scared of how she was feeling, it was no longer a crush but something she couldn't explain. All she knew was she could only think of Kate and as the hot water cascaded over her naked flesh, she allowed a hand to stray between her thighs to stroke ever so so softly. The images of yesterday the sounds she had heard were all it took for her to quiver on her warm hand at least partially satisfied. She had been up all night working things out how this could possibly work and why she shouldn't even go there, but she had been left with the same answer. She couldn't not see Kate, not after how she had felt how it h

ad been they were connected, but she also knew it wasn't something she was willing to ruin her marriage, her children's lives and her reputation for. It was to be a harmless fling she would keep her two lives separate, she could do that surely. Although so far her ability to control her desire for Kate had failed miserably.

she had managed to focus once at her desk the paperwork Stack slowly becoming smaller, much to her relief. This time of the year was always worse for some reason she was sure someone hoarded the paperwork, and enjoyed then filling it all the same time to cause her the most stress. She loved being a head teacher but days like these made her miss teaching and having peers, she had spent the last 5 hours with no contact with another human being, she was slowly going crazy.

When her phone vibrated in her pocket she managed to draw her head away from the figure quotes to read it. "I'm leaving now meet you there"k x".

She flew herself from the desk knocking her knee efficiently as she went "fuck, ouch fuck that hurt". she hopped about swearing to herself attempting to ease the pain in her now throbbing leg, before focusing on the more important matter..Kate.

How had she nearly forgotten meeting Kate, she had tried so hard to distract herself it had finally worked. She grabbed her coat and made off at no less than a sprint down the hall, seeing the hypocritical looks from the students at her pace.

As she pulled the jeep up to the car park seeing Kate's car, she hopped out of hers and climbed into Kate's fiat. "Hello" Kate smirked a wide smile shining across her face, "hello" Caroline smirked the stress leaving her body at once. "Had a nice day?" Kate asked turning to face her "all the better now", Caroline almost whispered as she drew closer to Kate's face.

kate licked her lips "I hardly slept last night" she confessed moving her arms to hold Caroline pulling her closer. Eyes flicking from piercing blue orbs to roses lips and back again, "kiss me Kate" she begged as Kate finally completed the act.

The air sucked from her lungs as Kate made contact, God the memories seemed so inadequate now she felt it again Kate could most definitely kiss. Kate's breathe rushed a little her cheeks pinked as she pulled away "your so worth the wait" she smiled at Caroline's cute grin. Caroline stroking her face gently gazing intently at her, " Kate.. Last night I meant what I said but this is difficult. We should talk."

Her heart stopped in panic as to he surprise kate left the car, panic she was leaving her. Caroline taking the hint to follow her from the car felt the blood return to her as Kate smiled at her. "Later..ok?" Kate passed her the blanket and a flask and grabbed a basket herself locking the car. Smiles exchanged "late lunch, I'm guessing you haven't eaten today" Kate asked taking her shy expression as confirmation, "just as well I made us some then".

They walked for ten minutes chatting about the day until say reached a clearing which was sheltered by tress and shrubs and far from the road. "Kate I know we're both avoiding this but we need to talk about it, about last night" Caroline spoke almost carefully.

"Ive never been good at talking about feelings and stuff, it's not my thing never has been. But I want this to work I love fucking you, and I have ... I really like you, but this can never be more than this. I won't leave John and upset the boys I'm a wife and mother before anything else and I need you to understand that. Im not a conquest or a project you can't change me Kate Im stuck in my ways. I don't want you to be disulusioned, I've thought a lot about this and no matter what we feel this is all it can ever be.

kate had been laying out the blanket and its contents half heartedly "i understand sweetheart. If this is all we have so be it, now please lie down so I can fuck your brains out we've only got two hours" Kate finished. Caroline stunned to silence before laughing at Kate's face "how do you want me?" Caroline laughed, as Kate gently laid her on the mat the arousal clear.

caroline couldn't help take a cursory look around seeing they were well hidden from general passers by. Kate's lips deepening upon her own she felt rough hands feeling for her bra, undoing it and allowing palms to need over her freckled breast. The feel immediate, her back arching at the touch as Kate's mouth nips at her neck, hands slowly trailing lower just enough to tease her to the brink. No contact made just Caroline's futile hips bucking and receiving no reward for her efforts "Kate" she pleads.

"Now do as I tell you" Kate spoke with such a voice she nearly came as the mere use of it, net alone those eyes piercing through her. "Lie down and take your top off" she told her watching her submit.

Caroline couldn't help admit bossy Kate was a seriously huge turn on, she had always relished being in control but with Kate she liked to take a back seat be surprised at her wealth of experience as it was.

She hissed as something cold met her torso "Kate!" "No talking" she barked back "I only get you a few hours so your to do as I ask" Kate smirked. Caroline lay her head back once more as more liquid dripped over her erect nipples, she felt the rush of air leave her lungs for a second time as Kate's mouth encompassed her nipple, licking it clean.

"Ahh shit" she growled hands balled into fists against the grass, as Kate's dexterous tongue swrilled against her sensitive flesh. Following the pattern she had drawn with what she assumed was yoghurt, the peachy after tones upon the air. " I'm going to be all sticky" Caroline groaned in half annoyance half amusement. "Oh I do hope so" she smirked taking her lips in hers, her knee roughly pushing its way between her thighs.

Kate's hand painfully slowly trailing lower across her abdomen, She felt her stomach flip as she moved lower. Kate's eyes now transfixed on her own "are you wet?" Kate asked curiously, seductively licking her lips.

"What do you think?" Caroline squirmed as Kate's hand rubbed over her clothed centre, enough friction to charge the heat that already Lay there, but not release it.

"How wet are you?, if I was to lick you could I drink you?, will my fingers glide inside you with ease? Would you like me to eat you?" Kate husked. Caroline swallowed hard a mewl escaping her chest, as the wetness between her thighs grew even more so than before, who knew how sexy talking dirty could be.

"I'd be wetter if you touched me, fucked me ..slow at first then hard rough, desperately" Caroline begged her hips gyrating her need obvious. Kate's smile made her giggle in anticipation "well that could be arranged" Kate smirked, pulling at Caroline's zip. Caroline's hand flinging to halt its actions instinctively "you want me totally naked in a woodland? What if someone sees?" Her anxiety rising.

"Yes Caroline trust me, we are alone and I want you naked ...butt naked as I fuck you, slowly tease you a little bit. I'm going to lick you ever so gently until your crying out in pleasure, then I'm going to tease you some more.

I want you to be so wet, I'm going to suck your clit until your so close to the edge your lost, only then will I let my fingers sink deep inside you and fuck you hard, and rough. Ravish you until you come hard and then I plan to do it again and again until you loose yourself.

Then tonight when your in bed you will know I have had you, you will feel where I was inside you and it will make you wet from the mere thought of it. "Now take off your skirt.." she smiled their mouths locking once more briefly, this time caroline complied without question.

Caroline surrendered to Kate's touch a cry echoing around the green woodland they lay in, Kate's hot wet mouth teasing up and down her thighs. Her tongue drawing trails everywhere over her pale freckled flesh other than the one place she truly ached for her.

A loud whimper from Caroline as Kate stopped for a moment her presence missed until, her mouth pressed gently across her centre nipping at the outside. Teasing her further she thought she would pass out if she continued, finally a hot wet mouth met her soaked centre. Kate stroking adding more pressure as she was prized open, she felt the most amazing feeling so powerful she could feel her release on the edge.

The cold wetness mixed with saliva only added to its perfection, her head rolling backwards her arms seeking purchase anywhere, as her tounge swirlied violently the cold following. Kate released the ice cube from her mouth a smirk of satisfaction as Caroline lay back eyes shut tight as she tweaked it over her clit. Causing the most delightful noises and violent shudders to rack across Caroline's naked body.

Kate pushed Carolines legs apart further giving her more room, her mouth making long swipes across her wet centre. She thought for a moment dare she , she did she would make Caroline beg for more, her fingers made light contact with her clit upping the anti.

The reaction instant as Caroline's legs clamped shut as the budle of nerves was sent into overdrive, "Kate oh god" she withered and just as she thought she would come. The heavenly orgasm within her building up was allowed to dissipate "fuck!" She cried loudly "Kate seriously fuck me please!".

kate lowered her hand once more easing her legs open wide allowing the soft tempo of touches to begin again, Caroline's nipple once again sucked in her mouth biting gently.

Her fingertips traveling lower to her opening where she slowly moved the ice cube, she felt Caroline shiver and her body pause in recognition. Kate eased it in deeper with her fingers she could feel the tackiness as the coldness mixed with her hot juices, the feeling wonderful. Caroline's loud moans and arching back confirmed her pleasure she licked her way down to her clit again, and without warning sucked it viciously. It only took seconds for the pleasure to over take her lovers body her fingers and ice cube covered in fresh wetness melting.

"Did you like that" Kate whispered as lips met, "Kate" a spent whisper from her formidable boss only turned her on more. Kate's long dexterous fingers returning to wet folds rubbing between them softly at first and becoming rougher, as her other hand takes another ice cube from the freezer bag and pushes inside her hot centre once more.

She is given no time to adjust as Kate's fingers thrust inside her more forcefully, fucking her more roughly the ice enhancing every action. Caroline now panting heavily perspiration clear across her amole boosom, hands roaming Kate's back pulling her closer. Sharp gasps for air as she rides Kate's hand eyes open finally making contact as they both ride the impending orgasm.

She can feel muscles clamp around her flexing fingers until Caroline comes loudly and fully, her hair now tussled from the picnic mat, her cheeks and breasts flushed, nipplesfully erect and her breathing still heavy as they look at one another.

"God Im in love you" Kate smiles.

She can see the conflict upon Caroline's face, she knew this would never be easy her guard is back up now.

"Ready for round two?" Kate kisses her with so much passion she can feel how she feels, even if she can't say it again. Caroline moans deeply into their embrace savoy ring every moment to scared to say a word... this Is so much harder than she imagined...she need to keep this simple, distance herself.

But as Kate lies beside their faces nearly touching as hands begin to explore each other, this time with tenderness, a softness new to her she knows it's going to be easier said than done. Now all she craves to do is hold her, to taste her, to repay her.. To own her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone who is reading this, and all the lovely comments.

Here is a small filler whilst I compose the next naughty update .

Caroline smirked lifting her head to smile at her lover, wiping her lip discreetly. "Jesus Caroline" Kate panted as Caroline slowly traced patterns on her inner thigh for a moment, before moving up to kiss her lips. Caroline pushed Kate's chair back and moved to sit upon her desk "well if you will talk to me in French Kate, I can't be responsible". "Kate pulled her closer to sit upon her lap, "God how can I resist you" she whispered tracing kisses down her neck whispering sweet nothings, causing an eruption of goosebumps and fresh arousal.

The clattering of the floor cleaning machine making its way down the corridor, caused them to hastily pull apart. Kate re shifting her skirt back into place and Caroline smoothing down her attire, "it's nearly half 6" Kate laughed, "your insatiable Dr Elliott".

caroline simply kissed her nose and turned to smirk at her before disappearing into the corridor, leaving Kate to gather herself.

The caretaker smiled as he walked passed pushing the floor cleaner past her door, he was used to her being here late some nites. "Good evening" Kate said politely gathering her things and finally locking her door and making her way to the car park. She couldn't wait to get home and snuggle in front of the TV, but as she reached her car she saw Caroline pull up beside her and wind the window down. "Night Kate, see you Monday gorgeous, text me". "Night Caroline" she smiled climbing into her car, god she was intoxicating being around her she lost all sense of composure.

This arrangement they had, had been going on for several weeks now. She had hoped her desire for her young language teacher would dissipate, as she had hoped after their first encounter. But the opposite had truth be told, the more time she spent with kate the more she fell in... No that word was out of bounds she repeatedly told herself, burying it deeper.

They had fallen in to a routine of sneaking five minutes here and there at school and had set Tuesday lunchtimes for them and Friday evenings after school. Like this evening it had been difficult to control themselves, they hadn't even made it to Kate's house.

They usually would have had more time but as it was Her mums birthday they were going out for dinner, and she needed to be back earlier than usual.

"Hello" Caroline called as she walked into a seemingly quite house, "you took your time mum come on get ready" William called. She glanced at her watch hastily dropping her bag and shoes and heading for a shower. Once showered and dressed she felt more focussed, she prayed tonight would be a stress free event. She loved her family but she couldn't help regret that this dinner had eaten into her precious limited time with Kate.

"Hi Caroline love" john called as he kissed her cheek "how was your day, you ready to go next door and get your mum" he asked. She nodded "yeah sure you get the boys in the car" she called heading out the door. She tried to focus to get Kate that most gorgeously wonderfully sexy Kate Mckenzie out of her mind, with little success.

As they drove down the road followed by her mother and Alan, they chatted sharing their days and discussing everyone's movements for the weekend.

"oh Caroline I had a call from Tom you remember my friend from university he moved to Kent so I haven't seen him in a while. She nodded she vaguely remembered him "well he's got tickets for Wimbledon and wondered if we'd like to go". She groaned "oh John I just haven't got the time, I've got so much paper work to do and...". John put his hand upon her leg "I know that, I was thinking more I'd take the boys and give you some peace. I mean I really want to go I've said I would is that ok?".

"well yes I suppose it will have to be as you've excepted already" she snapped a little annoyed that he had even bothered to ask seeing as he was going anyway. She knew he must have been after something he had been far too helpful since shed walked in the door. Another weekend alone bored and stuck doing bloody paper work oh what fun! She sighed. It took her a few moments to think of the opportunity this presented if Kate was free, which she really hoped she would be. It would give them the chance to spend some real quality time together, no time restraints no worries just them together. Oh how wonderful the idea was, a smile creeping across her face. "Sorry John I'm just tired yes of course it's a great idea, the boys will love it. I'm assuming you'd stay over come home Sunday?" He nodded "yes well fine by me" she smiled.

She had managed to sit at the table and order her starter and main before making her dash to the ladies, pulling out her phone.

"Hey Gorgeous, are you free tomorrow? All the boys are away for the weekend if you

Wanted to spend some quality time together. Xxx".

she tapped her foot impatiently as she washed her hands aimlessly waiting for a reply, jumping out of her skin as her phone suddenly vibrated.

"oh god yes, I can't wait I'll be waiting... No need to bring an over night bag, you won't need it. Xxx".

The exquisite feeling of euphoria at the idea of it, to spend some time together with no pressures sounded wonderful. The smile that spread across her face made her feel slightly dizzy, she composed herself taming her grin. Before joining the table once again, with a whole different attitude to this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys thanks to all those still reading. I have been attempting to update in my phone with much difficulty. It not saving internet timing out... i didn't want to wait another week to update so ive just posted anyway. I hope its not too dissapointing.

Caroline has spent the whole night texting kate or thinking of her, as she had felt a hand skim across her thigh it took her a moment to register she was with John not kate.

She felt guilty of course she did but she just didn't have any will power to avoid her deepest desires...Kate.

"You ok love?" He asked patting her leg the whole table turning to face her, "yes I'm fine" she tried to smile "just tierd I guess it's been a long week".

"Just aswell the boys are away this weekend then give you some time to relax and pamper yourself, we could go shopping if you want" celia offered.

"Thanks mum but I want to get my work done Saturday as I'm going to a friends for dinner, then a day of nothing Sunday I think is needed". Caroline smiled at her mother "ok love, well you will know we're I am if you get bord", "thanks mum" she couldn't help the smile warm through her insides at what she had planned for the weekend.

Two whole nights of that gorgeous dark skinned beauty between her slick thighs, god the thought of it was enough to turn her on. So she greatly appreciated it when the subject moved away from her and onto the rugby scores and lawrence next game.

Caroline flung her arms around Kate, efficiently removing her coat and bag and swiftly moved onto the Black cardigan Kate wore. "Hello" Kate giggled "hi" Caroline laughed "sorry I just" she stammered peppering kisses across Kate's neck. "Don't apologize" Kate whispered slipping her hand beneath Caroline's silk shirt, god I've missed you, ached for you".

Caroline felt her knees quake at the mere touch of Kate's finger tips, Caroline regaining the sense of control she often lost around Kate. Pinning Kate's arms above her head as her shirt and cardigan fell open, she felt Kate shiver as her eyes stripped her body taking in every detail. "God your so beautiful, so sexy" Caroline whispered, "you should see what I see" Kate growled leaning forward to claim Caroline's lips again. Their exchanges rough, demanding desperate even as Caroline's hands ran across naked flesh over the sensitive spot, and allowing her soft lips to caress the same path. The feel of Kate's equisitely soft skin under her lips, was Devine she was more than aware of the pooling wetness between her own thighs. Kate caught her breathe as Caroline's knee forcefully edged its way between her legs, an exhale as Caroline added more pressure.

kate managed to angle herself away from Caroline enough to breathe, "Christ your good at that" Kate growled before pushing Caroline backwards. The shock in Caroline's expression made her laugh, she had to admit with Caroline she enjoyed a certain level of control, she wasn't use to. They wrestled with each other along the hall, both desperate to win the battle, to rid the other of their clothes first. Caroline felt her legs hit the stairs finally losing her balance and all resistance. "God I've been counting down the hours to this" Kate growled as Caroline's skirt was lost over her head followed by several more items. Caroline moved to kick her shoes off "leave them on, you have no Idea how bloody georgeously sexy you are in those" Kate whispered smirking.

Kate moved to stand between her legs, taking Caroline's rosey lips in hers aggressively her hands forming over tender breasts. A gentle squeeze exciting a moan from Caroline's lips, a horse cry as she tweaked them a little, smirking in her own performance as Caroline shook beneath her.

kate lowering herself as she took in the peachy pale skin, nipping the pale flesh until she saw the red marks she left in her wake. She felt Caroline's fingers wrap in her hair as she laid goosebumps across Caroline's flat stomach, the shivers erupting across her body. "Kate!" Caroline almost screamed as Kate was finally running her tounge along the top of her knickers, she couldn't help her hips buck violently desperate to create further contact.

She felt the twitches inside her heighten, her excitement at where this would inevitably lead, "please" Caroline whispered in a desperate plea as Kates finger slipped into her panties and ran across the top hem.

Caroline lost it, she grabbed at Kate, any flesh she could grab desperate to aid in her relief force Kate's next move to begin, Kate laughed "that desperate eh?".

"worse!" Caroline groaned as Kate peppered hot steamy kisses across pale freckled flesh, before finally letting her hand dip a little lower. She smiled as her hand met the soft smooth skin that lay beneath, slipping lower feeling the wetness evident, the stickiness of the patch against her panties. "See Kate, I want you, so badly I can't think of anything else" she confessed as Kate's hands moved a little more within their confine.

A gentle finger ran across the opening of her centre easing slickly into the wetness, a groan escaping her own throat at the sexiness of it. "Your so wet" Kate growled "tell me about it" Caroline moaned bucking her hand against her gentle touches, "touch me Kate, please god touch me" Caroline cried. She could feel the pain in her back of the pressure against the stairs, it wasn't the most comfortable, she tried to reposition for comfort her efforts in vain.

Kate pinning her down to where she lay, Kate letting her mouth decend through the valley of her breasts. A thumb and forefinger rolling her right nipple then her left, the sharp pain hit her and was instantly replaced with such erotic pleasure.

She was losing all coherent though as Kate tongue traced along the top of her hips and then finally over the black underwear that was now the final barrier.

Caroline gasped as Kates hot wet mouth took the fabric in her mouth she could feel the pressure of her tongue swirling movements. Her hips grinding to each lick, each swipe a cry extracted from Caroline deep within. Her pent up arousal becoming almost too much, until finally she felt the unmistakable feel of panties being slid down her thighs and her legs being parted wide.

She held her breathe waiting for what felt like an eternity, until Kates hot wet mouth finally encompassed over her engorged clit and sucked hard. Caroline couldn't help but expel the breathe she had been holding unconsciously. Before she could compose herself, Kate's tongue flicked over her sensitive nub, sucking roughly a finger following its trail ever so lightly. Caroline's grip on Kate's shoulders hardened trying to steady Kate's touch, so desperate for more, but so near the brink she no longer was sure what was worse. Each touch edging her further into her unravelling the control stripped from her as her body's desires, arousal took over the impending release.

Each swipe of Kate's tongue released a cry from her throat, until finally Kate thrust her middle and index finger inside Caroline's wet centre, sending her toppling into oblivion. The ecstasy that surrounded her was intense she felt the fire spread through her body leaving a tingling sensation in its wake from head to toe. Her centre throbbed as if her heartbeat now lay upon her hot exposed centre, it was like nothing she had ever experienced. Her body tensed before relaxing so ready to collapse but Kate most definitely had other ideas, Kate's fingers exploring deeper more roughly upping the anti once again. Kate's hand thrusting harder into Caroline's arching body, the pain from the stairs instantly forgotten as the arousal began to build once again. She could feel the blood rushing through her, her eyes transfixed on Kate as she thrust And flexed her fingers, a broad smile displayed upon her lovers lips. "Kate!" Caroline called breathlessly as Kate claimed her lips roughly as Kate's action became rougher more urgent. Watching the slight perspiration across Caroline's flushed chest, the feel of her heels pushing into her buttocks caused a groan of arousal.

Kate driving Caroline to the brink, until finally she sucked hard upon a painfully erect nipple as her fingers flexed and Caroline came hard.

kate held her for a moment allowed her lover to reopen her eyes slowly a sated smile upon her glowing face. "Wow" was all Caroline could manage as she claimed Kate's lips "upstairs now Mckenzie, it's my turn" she laughed as Kate finally helped her jelly like lover stand from her position on the stairs.

Caroline revelled in the scene before her as Kate laughed her toned athletic body stretched backwards across the settee, they had been unsuccessful in reaching upstairs.

Caroline ran her hands down her stomach she felt the shudders rack her lovers body as her mouth followed. Loud shrieks and crys of pleasure echoed through the walls, Caroline felt the ache in her jaw from a smile that had permeated her face for the last few hours with no sign of retreat yet.

Caroline ran her hands over Kate's ample breast tweaking at hard dark nipples, hot wet licks followed as hands caressed over curves and moved lower. A loud cackle escaped her own lips as Kate's hands wrapped in her hair desperate to close the gap.

Caroline sunk lower allowing slow open kisses across her flesh, letting her face lower she felt the flood of warmth from Kate's centre. The scent intoxicating the wetness arousing , she felt Kate arch her back further as her mouth probed the most sensitive regions of Kate's centre.

Kate's hands roughly grabbing at her hair only added to her pleasure, slow sharp licks alternating to fast hard sucks over her clit. Moving lower Caroline allowing her nose to rub against Kates exposed epic centre, as her mouth found the slick opening delving into her sweet juices.

Caroline held Kate's body down as she systematically fucked Kate, all primal instincts overtaking the softness lost. Caroline's fingers thrust inside her hard and fast, she felt Kate's body tense around her as she rocked in sync to the anamalistic thrusts. Her mouth slowly kissed her way up to meet her lovers lips, claiming them, she felt the rise and fall of Kate's chest against hers. The kisses short fast, needy as Kate clawed for air eyes open fixed upon one another.

She couldn't help the feelings that overwhelmed her the beauty of the women in her arms, crying out her name there was nothing more beautiful. Caroline flexed her hand roughly feeling the warm spongy interior clamp around her hand as she rocked harder, faster. She watched calmly as Kate's eyes flickered shut and the last throws of her undoing as Kate came hard into her hand, her own lips seeking Kate's sweet lips. They lay together for some time their warm moist bodies entwined as they came back down to reality, eyes locked breathing synced until finally both women fell into a satisfied sleeping mess.

Caroline had watched kate asleep before she had finally fell asleep herself, she couldn't help think how beautiful she was. How much she cared for her... it petrified her how could she ever imagine kate not being in her life, not lying beside her... loved her, everything had changed second best for kate didn't seem enough anymore. Honestly in her heart she knew it never had been.

All the rules she had made to protect herself had been broken, Kate had never just been a fling. But then rules were made to be broken ..wernt they.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the lovely comments, here is the next update :)

Caroline rolled over to see a smirking Kate watching her, "hi" Kate whispered snuggling into her more deeply. "You awake already I thought you'd be exhausted" Caroline smiled affectionately, "I am tired but I'm not missing an opportunity of having you all to Pmyself. I was just thinking about what to do for dinner" kates eyes seductively playfully following the trail across Caroline's lips.

"Oh yes" Caroline smirked "well although I'm tired and hungry, listening to you as you slept just now I have something more pressing on my mind. Caroline felt Kate's hand trail across her naked stomach "what was I saying?".

"Do you remember your dreams sweetheart?" Kate asked amused, "no not usually" Caroline still unsure what Kate was talking about. "So you don't remember what you were dreaming about just now then?" Kate asked trying not to laugh "i heard a few moans and groans and my name being called as if you were dreaming of us together. I didn't realize I was so good at turning you on, you sounded most aroused even unconscious.

Caroline watched her lovers face as she understood what Kate had said, "I didn't did I ? , what did I say?". Kate wriggled closer "it's How you said it", she reached Caroline's hand dragging it gently down her stomach to meet her centre.

Caroline gasped loudly as she stroked through the wetness, "it was good enough to turn me in to a quivering mess Dr Elliot" Kate smiled. Caroline reveled in the moment enjoying the most wonderful sensation of touching Kate's wet curls, "you don't even need to touch me and I'm all but finished" Kate growled.

"I ... I didn't know I talked in my sleep, or that you would find it so pleasurable" she chuckled.d

"Well we don't often have the luxury do we sweetheart, usually circumstances don't allow us to enjoy so much time uninterrupted.

Caroline slapped her hand to her mouth, "Kate do you think, I talk in my sleep all the time?" Kate laughed at Caroline's face "maybe" "what if John has heard me" she suggested "when I dream about you". She regretted the mention of his name tainting their intimacy as soon as it had left her mouth.

"Sorry I don't want to think about John," "I'd imagine he'd find it a turn on, not a giveaway that your playing away. I didn't realize you were still.." Kate looked down ashamed by her confession of course Caroline and he were still sharing a bed sleeping together. As far as John knew there relationship was all fine. Caroline's soft fingertips traced her chin pulling it upwards delicately to take her lips, "we don't you know .. Not often, not since I met you. I shouldn't have mentioned him, sorry please can we forget I did".

Caroline kissed her soft lips "This is why Kate my sweetheart i was scared to start this, you know full well Kate, this isn't just a shag for me. It would be so much easier if it was, I don't know what I'm doing half the time. Only that I miss you when your not here, I have this burning for you not just like this. But I love your company you make me smile, make me laugh, make me enjoy life, but yes of course I miss this too". Her hand dipping back into the warmth and wetness between Kate's sticky thighs, "I touch myself when your not here, your every curve, every inch of your body runs through my brain.

Until I just can't stand it and by the time I allow my hand to stroke myself it takes seconds Kate, seconds. That's how much I crave you, love being with you...how much I love you. I am Kate I didn't want to be, because now life becomes complicated but I do I'm totally head of heels in love with you". Caroline felt the emotions hit her like a steam roller, to say it out loud to admit it to another, to Kate she couldn't take it back.

She also knew she meant every word of it, Kate's expression sofeneing as she pulled her closer "I love you too Caroline. But I never left you in any doubt of that did I" she whispered "and I know this is hard for you, messy even but would you hate me if I told you that you've made my life. I also knew there was the petrifying truth that you may never feel the same, that this would be nothing more than a one night thing, or a casual sex thing. I always knew even though you said you cared for me and you broke the rules to be with me, it may not last.

For you to admit that you feel that for me, gives me hope someday we might get our happy ending. She watched Caroline's stoic expression of calm, "oh sweetheart, you know this is more than sex for me. I hoped it wouldn't be because Im scared, I can't say I will leave John tomorrow that I want to go public next week. All I can say is that I'm in love with you and I love everything about you, and we can take things slow, but I have hope I'd be brave enough one day if you will have me.

I know that still leaves you where you don't want to be ...on the sidelines. Kate took Caroline's face in her hands "I always knew in reality I'd be in the sideline your family should come first, I only ever dare dream in vain I could ever be anything else. But I'm not in the sidelines, not really because in here you've let me in she pressed her hand against Caroline chest.

I know how hard this is for you, for us but I've always been good at breaking the rules, I expect you've hardly broken a rule in your life. Now enough talking and get yourself over here so I can have you, let make the most of the time we have now, she smirked pulling Caroline on top of her allowing her leg to snake inside Caroline's.

Kate felt the moisture and felt the goosebumps erupt all over her body, "Christ you so incredibly sexy" Caroline cried out as Kates hand maneuvered her leg to thrust against her centre. Kate wasted no time flipping Caroline over and began to kiss and nip at the pale freckled skin , drinking in her delicious smell and taste.

Caroline obviously feeling more comfortable now they had expressed how they felt, what this was as Her own hand made its way down to her clit. Something Kate noticed and enjoyed,she knew Caroline was self conscious and delighted in this new found trust. Caroline began to rub vigorously against her own centre, feeling the build up deliciously quickly.

Kate groaned at the erotic sight of the most beautiful woman before her pleasuring herself, it was intoxicating. "Shit Caroline you have no idea what you are doing to me" Kate cried her fingers joining Caroline's slipping through her delicate wet lips. Slipping lower penetrating ever so gently as Caroline's hips flexed at her desperately. Kate finally slidding her fingers in full, flexing them gently sending Caroline once more over the abyss.

Caroline rolled Kate over biting hard at a perk nipple, running her tounge over the bud to ease the pain. Kate arching her back off the bed as Caroline trailed a wet line with her tounge from her nipple down to her thighs, missing all vital impact points. Kate groaned "on all fours Kate" Caroline moaned sexily reaching for the draw beside her bed. "I bought us a present as I knew we'd have plenty of time to explore" she winked, at Kate who was attempting to look at her whilst facing the headboard on the knees.

Caroline rocked against Kate's bottom leaning down to kiss it, bite and squeeze it firmly with her hand, running a trail down her buttocks to meet her wet centre.

Caroline pulled the harness in place and added the silicone toy, she had never tired anything like this before, even vibrators didn't do much for her. She had definitely been an oral girl her clit was her point of pleasure, but she knew Kate always begged for her to dive her fingers in deeper. Therefore she had in visioned she would enjoy her most recent purchase, her fingers dipped inside Kate's hot core, just a knuckle in or so repeatedly against the spongy entrance. Each time feeling the wetness greaten until she was sure she was wet enough, edging herself closer.

One hand clenching a hip the other seeking forward to need a breast, God she loved this so far. Edging the toy gently towards her opening, sliding it inside letting Kate's hole be filled fully. Kate's crys of approval came thick and fast as she finally drove the toy in fully, " fuck Caroline, that feels amazing".

She coul feel Kate's hips rocking into her edging her on, she knew Kate liked it deep and slow. Caroline smirked at her own confidence as she rocked her hips roughly edging the toy deep inside Kate, building up a slow rhythm, her hand now focussed on an engorged clit as she rubbed it more quickly.

She could feel the twitches pulsing through her lover as her clit sent spasms of pleasure rippling through her lover. The sight erotic enough without the beautifully frustrating feel of the base of the toy against her clit, she had been sure to spread her outer lips to allow it sit directly against her centre and clit. The moisture from her own centre becoming more extreme with each thrust, her speed quickening to heighten the euphoric feeling.

"fuck Caroline faster, please oh god faster" Kate cried rocking her hips as Caroline obliged rocking harshly in and out with her toy.

Kate's hand meeting her own clit the best she could whilst balancing on her elbow, Caroline leaning over her behind. Occasionally feeling the tender feel of Caroline's breasts skimming her back or bottom, she felt the sparks fly as Caroline pulled the toy from inside her.

Kate groaning at the lack of stimulation as Caroline rolled her over to lie her on her back.

"I want to see you Kate" she whispered as she spread Kate's legs diving between them, her mouth sucking and lapping with determination. She couldn't help think how amazing she tasted, how wonderful she smelt Kate's hand in her hair edging her on.

Caroline finally moving to lie between her legs, thrusting the toy inside Kate's wet centre with new need, Kate's finger nails and hands digging into Caroline's pale white bottom. She felt Caroline's beautiful peachy buttocks flex as the toy pushed its way deeper inside her.

Eyes finally met, transfixed lips met in a chastised embrace a smile exchanged as Caroline's lips found her neck. Nipping at the untouched flesh as the toy thrust deeper inside her, Kate clenched she could feel the beginning of the end.

Caroline's eyes didn't leave hers as she bucked her hips meeting Caroline's thrusts, a silent understanding as Caroline racked up the pace, more aggressive desperate even. The tingling building in her toes her whole body shaking as the pressure built, her walls clentching the silicone toy. "Caroline" a breathy whimper "I know sweetheart" Caroline smiled she knew Kate was close, the thin layer of perspiration on her skin a keen sign, her eyes fluttering shut as her legs wrapped around Caroline's Lower back driving her in deeper. Her eyes firmly shut as the waves of sheer joy rushed through her as her climax reached its peak, she felt the toy lie still as Kate rode the waves of her orgasm. A cry from her lips "Caroline" as the toy was removed and a soft set of lips over her throbbing clit. Her body shook as Caroline eaked out her final waves "God your magnificent" Kate breathed a sated smile across her lips. "Your very pretty" Caroline laughed allowing their lips to join finally once again, totally satisfied in each other's arms.

"Oh I have to say I love your new adventurous side, just think how many more times we could fit that in before tomorrow evening". Kate pulled Caroline in closer reveling in the closeness, as they lay together. Kate leant in "I have to pee, but I promise you this you will have trouble walking by the time this weekend Is over". Kate yelped as Caroline attempted to pull her back into the bed, narrowly avoiding Caroline's clutches laughter echoing around the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the support and kind feedback, this is just a bit of fun to unwind in the evening. So the fact so many of you have read is such a lovely thing, Here is the next update. Let me know what you think :)

Kate sighed as she curled up in her duvet avoiding the inevitable of getting up, she had no motivation this morning. She hadn't slept well, not for the last few days not since she had spending two whole wonderful nights with Caroline. Now sleeping alone was just stressful, on top of that she had performance review today which was going to be awquard.

Caroline was flustered and she was pissed off, nothing usually got the better of her but she hadn't slept the last few days only added to the bags visible below her eyes.

She had slept on the sofa last night fighting off Johns advances, since he had got back it had been relentless. She had resulted to staying up until he gave up and went to bed, Then Settling herself restlessly on the sofa where she had dozed on and off until the early morning.

She had cajoled the boys into the car, who by the sound of things had a wonderful time as they hadn't stopped talking about it. Of course nothing matched up to her weekend with Kate, not that she could tell anyone.

"John stop it the boys are waiting" she growled, "what's the matter you've been avoiding me since I've been back. Didn't you miss me?". "John I don't want to have sex with you especially not while our boys wait for me in the car" she half shouted, removing his hands from her hips.

"John I think we need to talk when I get home tonight. It's important!" She waited for him to register what she had said. "Ok, but why", "I haven't got time now John but we need to talk" she finished as she stormed down the hall in her power heels.

"Oh morning Gavin, how are you" she shook his hand "I'm not late am I?" Caroline asked checking her watch, "no no I'm early, mind if I walk with you". "No not at all, please" Caroline opened the door for him "bye boys have a good day", she smiled at them both and took up her professional persona once again.

"So how are you? how's your wife?" Caroline asked him smiling, "yes she's great we've just found out we're expecting our third" he finished. "Oh wow congratulations that's" , "a suprise" he suggested. Caroline couldn't help laugh "no I was going to say exciting, I take it wasn't planned from that comment. But some of the best things in your life can't be planned" she smiled at him looking up to glance at Kate striding down the hall. She felt her smile widen she couldn't help it or control it, it was the effect Kate had always had.

"Oh hello Miss Mckenzie" Gavin offered his hand which she took, "morning Dr Elliot" Kate smiled.

As they sat around the table Kate felt the flush against her chest as Caroline's eyes drilled into her. They hadn't really spoken since their weekend other than texts, Caroline had been so busy with work and the boys.

"Well Gavin I'm happy to say Kate is a magnificent addition, every year she adds more enthusiasm to causes many have long given up on. We are currently in place to join the regional choir competition, which all the students have been very engaged in. I'm impressed she's made it very popular, I'm also thrilled to tell you the trip to Paris last term went so well we're looking at planning something similar for the younger years taking GCSE.

All in all Kate..." Caroline's eyes finally leaving Gavin's to meet Kate, the fire she saw flickering inside them. The bright smile beaming back at her as she faced Kate " is a fantastic teacher who is professional down to the last. Someone who goes above and beyond to help the students on a daily basis in their work and personal lives. Making all aspectings in her teaching accessible, she's a brilliant teacher, we're lucky to have her". Caroline finished attempting to hide the blush on her cheeks, "Indeed" Gavin smiled, "well we've reviewed your stats and your grades for all years, all of which are above the targets. The governors are very pleased with what you have brought to the team since your joining us, and in light of this and Mr Robins retirement at the end of Easter term leaves head of languages free.

Therefore we would like to offer you the position if you would be kind enough to accept?". He turned to Caroline who nodded "you'd be brilliant", Kate smiled wildly "well I'd love too, if you think I would do it to the standard your looking for. I know Mr Thomas has been here several years longer than me and I have no wish to upset anyone, as much as I would be thrilled to accept your proposition" Kate finished shyly.

"Well that's settled then Kate will take the post" Caroline smiled proudly, "well that's great I was hoping that would be your answer. Well I think that covers everything keep it up Kate, now we don't wish to keep you from your next class. It lovely to see you again Kate" Gavin shook her hand. "Great thank you" Kate smiled, "I might just give Adam Lucas a call to explain that Kate has graticiously accepted the new role, so we can get things in motion" he explained to Caroline, she nodded as he nipped out the office door.

"Thank you Caroline, but you could have given me some warning, this has nothing to do with me and you. I know it doesn't but I have to ask" she asked apologetically. "No nothing to do with us, me and Gavin had it in mind before me and you even began. Your professional integrity is intact" she smirked.

Caroline stepped forward "although there is another private matter I want to discuss with you". She took another step closer to Kate edging her against the door, Caroline playfully took her lovers lips. They stood quitely they could hear Beverely and Gavin now chatting outside the door, "not here" Caroline quipped.

"Ill be back in 10 minutes Gavin, I just need to show Miss Mckenzie a file I've left in my car, I'll be right back". Caroline said not waiting for a reply as she bustled past Gavin and Beverly half running down the hall, Kate in tow.

"Caroline where are we going?" Kate panted trying to catch her up, Caroline stopped glanced around and then pulled Kate into the supplies cupboard. Caroline claimed Kate's lips with such need, such love "god your amazing" Kate whispered.

"I've missed you" Caroline admitted kissing down her neck, "I can't be long but I can't wait to ask you this, and we'll tell you. The last few nights I haven't slept, thinking if you, us. I can't live like this Kate I don't want to be having an affair I want to make it right. ...I want to be with you all the time. Sorry I'm babbling A bit, what I'm trying to say is I want ...I mean I am going to leave John.

I love you Kate Mckenzie I love you with everything I am, you make me happier than I knew possible. I'm not saying announce our relationship to the world right now, I need to think of the boys and work, oh god and my mother. But at least to us you'd know I mean what I say. That I love you, I want to be with you and I'm only for you, it's not fair for you be on the sidelines any longer Kate.

Once Ive spoken to John tonight explained I'm not happy, that I want some space - to separate. It will be me and you, I know he will not take well" God she was dreading it.

Kate looked sympathetic "I know him Kate he will kick off throw his toys out of the pram". Kate raised her eyebrows "he's a grown man" she started "believe me Kate he won't make it easy for me, neither will my mother.

So I will need to allow some time for him to understand to leave and then I'll tell the boys my mother about you/us. But it's going to be a shock for them all, it won't be easy so I just need to know is this what you want? do you want me?. No affairs, no part time weekends of love making, I mean The real deal Kate, love warts and all".

Kate took a breathe calming herself eyes linking with Caroline's, "you mean it, you'd do that for me for us?". "I will I'd do anything for you Kate, you know that! It will take time Kate, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you". "Oh god yes Caroline, being with you forever sounds wonderful" Caroline wiped her eyes "oh Kate that's wonderful" . Caroline tenderly leant forward and kissed Kate softly but passionately, hands roaming, exploring. "I'll support you all the way, I know they boys are your priority and we need to do this slowly. I know this will be hard for you a big change but it will be worth it... Won't it to be together". Caroline stroked her face "I can think of nothing more deliciously perfect".

Caroline giggled as Kate's hands dipped under her shirt "Kateee I've got to go back to work. But will I see you before the end of the day?" She asked attempting to restrain Kate's enthusiastic efforts to seduce her. "Oh ok" Kate fake pouted "make me deliriously happy and then leave me for review meetings" she laughed.

"Of course I know what I'd rather be doing, but I will be hunted down if I don't reappear shortly. Beverley knows all my hiding places, but come after lunch we can go to your for an hour" she smirked kissing Kate tenderly. "Ok I'll see you at 2 after lunch so we can talk" Kate laughed "ok talk and other things" Caroline admitted biting her lower lip.

Kate smiled "I can't wait.. Now go before I decide better of letting you leave this room".

Caroline strode up the hall, she could hear her echo from her shoes it sounded louder, lighter as if shouting to the world how amazingly wonderful she felt in this moment.

Everything was going to change now...


	10. Chapter 10

An update insired by the wonderful accounts of everyone lucky enough to meet Sarah on Friday. Jealous doesn't come close to cover how I felt looking at all the beautiful pictures. So I indulged a little more into the world of fiction... As always feedback is always welcome. Enjoy :)

"John sit down we need to talk" Caroline sighed as he once continued moving around the house attempting to avoid her. "I don't see what about Caroline,shouldnt we be making the most of the time seeing as Lawerence and William won't be back for an hour".

"No John that's exactly what we need to talk about, now I don't know if this is a shock to you or not but I don't want to be going upstairs with you. I thought I'd made that clear this morning" she grumbled, he wasn't going to make this easy.

"She stood over the breakfast bar "I think you should start sleeping in the spare room" he swung round to look at her, finally getting his attention. "What why Caroline" he snapped his eyes boring into hers. "This is not what I want anymore, I've have time to think since you've been away and I'm not happy. I'm not in love with you anymore, i felt like this for months and I don't think it's fair on you to keep pretending. We've just been sailing along making the best of things, but neither of us really have our heart in this anymore do we" Caroline sighed slumping on the stool.

"Caroline, what are you staying?" He moved to stand beside her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Im saying I think we're done John" she repeated waiting for the inevitable ticking bomb that would go off any second.

"Done! how can we be done Caroline" he whined "I love you". "John please, don't make this harder, I will always love you but it's not the same kind of love anymore. I know you will need time and so will the boys but I'm serious about this, Im suggested you move to the spare room from tonight or I will!".

To her complete horror she noticed the tear drops now dripping down his stubbled cheek, down his jaw, she felt awful and dishonest. This must have been a shock she had in all honesty covered herself well, and although sex was lest frequent and she wasn't keen she hadn't stopped it completely until very recently. A betrayal to Kate and him, she couldn't even understand why she hadn't. She had told herself because she wanted to keep her marriage on track, Kate was never meant to be a long term relationship. But in all honestly only the tiniest piece of her had ever believed that after their first kiss.

John probably had no idea this was coming or where it was coming from, but she couldn't live the lie anymore in the long run it would be best. "John I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you" she stroked his arm comforting him the best she could. "Is there someone else?" His hurt eyes stared at her, like the third child she had never had, her heart sank. "John it's not about other people, it's about us", "so is that a yes Caroline?" His child like voice ripping through her like a blade " John I'm going to go out give you some space, I know this is hard but we need to maintain a front for the boys before we work out how this will work now" She sighed.

"Oh so you just expect me to swallow the fact you've told me you don't love me, deny there is anyone else, ask me to move out of our bed and be happy and as if nothing is happening in... ". He paused looking at his watch "oh about 20 minutes when the boys are home, Yeah no problem Caroline" he shouted sarcastically. Grabbing the open bottle from the counter from last night, Well I'll leave it to you to explain to them. I'm going out, to get bladdered" he hollered taking a large swig from the bottle and left her alone in the kitchen.

Well that didn't go well, but She had Envisaged worse she thought hearing the door slam.

"Hi Kate wish you were here" her voice deflated, "did he take it badly?" "Worse he was genuinely upset and surprised, I felt, feel awful".

"When are the boys home? Kate asked softly "Oh 20 minutes, so that should be fun" she sighed. "Johns gone out so now I will have to tell them before he comes back, he will be drunk and make a scene no doubt". She bit her bottom lip stopping it wobbling she felt out of control this was all such a mess already, before the bomb had even gone off. Kate heard it in her voice, an instinctive need to protect her from pain, "Well would you be cross if I told you I'm at the coffe shop at the end of your road. And that I could be in the drive in aproximately 2 minutes" Kate revealed.

"You are, why?.." She didn't really need to ask "for you, I was worried about you I wanted to be close if you needed me. Sorry I know it sounds ridiculous but ..." She trailed off. "Yes come round you will have to be quick the boys will be home soon, but a hug from you would keep me going right now" Caroline confessed the emotions building.

A ring of the door bell "hello Sweetheart" Kate said softly, watching the soft grin spreading across her face at the sight of her. "Hi your a sight for sore eyes, come in" Caroline held out her arms embracing Kate tightly. Lips locking conveying how they felt, Caroline relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kate's back.

"God when I'm with you everything feels so easy, so straightforward, I know everything will be ok".

Caroline stole Kate's lips once more holding, feeling Kate Holding her close keeping her safe. They stood still in a gentle embrace the steading breathe of Kate against her neck calmed her, soothed her preparing her for what was to come. Reluctantly Kate put her lover down, "i should go the boys will be back any minute" she said stroking a stray hair from Caroline beautiful face.

"I wish you could stay!" Caroline moaned, "maybe one day soon sweetheart I will be able too. But not today you need to explain to your boys. But you know I'm on the other end of the phone and I'll be home all night incase you want to come over, if it gets too much ok. I'm hear for you,whatever you need" Kate kissed her nose watching a radiating smile beam from her rosey lips.

"God I love you Kate Mckenzie" Caroline smirked, 'well that's good because I'm a goner totally uncontrollably, can't eat, can't sleep, head over the heels in love with you Dr Caroline Elliot.

Everything you have and are doing, all this only makes me love you more, and I'm right here with you ok. Now I'll go ...unless you want me to stay?", Caroline shook her head "I love how you would do that for me, but I need to do this myself...face the music as it were... But I'll call you later".

Their lips meeting gently for a soft tender kiss, rosy peach lips meeting wet moist darker lips colliding in perfect harmony. Caroline watched as her car reversed out the drive, before closing the door to rest upon it. She was doing this for Kate, she wanted Kate, for them to be together to feel this happy all the time. The large clock in the hall fell upon 5.30pm the reality of the boys being home, she straightened her clothes and walked towards the kitchen pouring herself a large glass of wine.

She took a large sip, hearing the door slam "hi mum" Lawerence called heading straight upstairs, William walking into the kitchen "hi mum, how was your day?" A kind smile across her face at his soft kind face.

She could do this... Her boys would always come first, her babies but they were nearly grown and she so wanted to finally stop hiding.

She would make them dinner and try to explain...

John paced up and down the drive wondering whether to go in, dumping the now empty bottle of red in the hedge, finally falling in the direction of the small village. He was confused so she wouldn't talk to him but she'd have her mates round seconds after he had left, after she had ended their 20 year marriage. "Fuck" he shouted kicking the wall as he had made it all of 100 ft from the house, "how the hell had he missed this".

He had been making an effort he told himself, they were fine, they must have been up until a few weeks ago they had been great. The last few weeks Caroline had been more distant the sex less forth coming but a few weeks of that , didn't warrant a separation.

God he needed another drink he was so confused, so angry.. No hurt! She must have met someone else there was no other reason for such a quick change, he'd never thought Caroline would have it in her to cheat. How had he not noticed, nothing had changed, No extra late nights or evening meetings nothing out of the ordinary he thought, the clarity and realization coming to him. "It's someone from work" he spoke aloud, the anger rising with more passion. They had been happy everything working out well, life had been good. It had to be someone else muscling in changing that, so that Now in the space of half an hour ... He had been content to now in a complete whirlwind.

Well it was a great fucking mess... He changed direction and headed towards the other end of the town, up the small hill and down a few steps before arriving at his destination.

He stood on the steps impatiently "hi" he tried to sound cheerful, "hello John I wasn't expecting you", "Judith can I come in?". "Of course your son would love to see you" Judith cooed passing the small child over to him. "Hello buddy have you been good for mummy" he asked tickling the child and kissing his cheek. "Is everything ok John?" Judith asked, as they both watched the little boy toddle off to reach for his favorite toy.

"Come in, we can chat"... She offered moving from the door way to allow him room to enter.


	11. Chapter 11

John paced up and down the room unsure what to say first," I can't believe her I really can't, I mean after everything we've been through and now suddenly it's over. No explanation no warning, I just don't get it" he finished ranting before perching himself down once again. I just don't understand" he sighed "I mean 2 years ago yes I could understand but now it's just unexpected. Sorry I know you don't want to hear this, it's not your problem".

Judith handed him a brandy urging him to sit still so he could explain what was actually going on, she had got the gist but it was all strange. "Right calm down or you will upset Joseph, so...Caroline has left you!" she glanced in the direction of the tot who oblivious to anything was paying happily with his trains, in attempt to hide her surprise and small level of amusement.

"Yes sorry" he took Joseph into his lap, "well it's just that Caroline has just told me out of the blue she doesn't love me anymore, doesn't want to be with me, and won't even share the same bed. And I've been told this in the space of 15 minutes, with the fact the boys would have been home any minute. Which is ridiculously unfair seeing as I had no idea she was about to drop that on me.

To make it worse she's obviously been planning it, not five minutes after I'd left some women turns up starts hugging her. As if she was the one who had, had the upset, which she hasn't she's chosen to leave me. I mean How bloody stupid am I that I didn't notice this was coming, but then I suppose Caroline suspected with us. But she never knew for sure," "we're all good at hiding things, Caroline still doesn't know about you and little Joseph" Judith finished. He sat quietly he was guilty as much as her really, not that he was likely to admit that to any one.

He downed another few Brandys numbing the senses a little bit more, before restarting his rant. ..."but seriously her seeing someone else. I just never saw it coming we were getting on, you know we still it did it, it was better since last year I made an effort. Im so angry that she can just so casually tell me basically she doesn't care anymore, goodbye. That the last 20 years mean nothing and suddenly she's done, I mean who the hell does she think she is!"

"John calm down, let's not forget you were the first one to jump in bed with me behind your wife's back. While you still lay in her bed and went home for dinner every night, perhaps she's done the more noble thing IF she is seeing someone. You were sleeping with half the campus at one time John so get off your moral high ground" she snapped.

she had never known Caroline but from what she had heard she was a formidable woman, one who demanded respect. She also knew that John probably didn't deserve her, she was well aware of his infidelities around campus before her. That was before he slept with her, it had been exciting at first., she had encouraged it. The running around hiding it from everyone it was exciting, it hadn't lasted long before the novelty had worn off. Somehow surprisingly they had remained friends which had been fortunate, seeing as two months after their split she found herself pregnant. She always knew she would keep Joseph before she knew he was a he , but surprisingly John had stuck by her son. So although she felt sorry for him she also knew he no way had a perfect marriage, to be heartbroken over.

"It's different knowing she might have been with someone else it makes my skin crawl" he moaned "oh grow up John, if she had any idea of what you've been into over the years, you'd have been out on your arse long before now. Look I'm sorry for you John I am but maybe it's time to move on, be a grown up about it. You can stay here tonight if you want ...on the sofa, one night" Judith finished taking Joseph from him.

"So school was ok William I hear the choir is going really well, Kate I mean miss Mckenzie is very pleased with all your efforts. I thought I'd come to the competition at the end of the month cheer you on". "Yes it's great Miss Mckenzie is very patient with us all, which helps, is it ok to practice my solo before dinner.

"Hey Poff" Lawerence walked in bumping into his brother smirking as his head descended into the fridge, "Lawerence enough of that homophobic langagugae it's disgusting, and stop snacking I thought I'd order a pizza. I need to discuss something with you, it's important and it might not be easy for you to understand".

20 minutes later pizza ordered she ushered them to sit down, trying to ignore the need to go and throw up. Only increased by the sight of lawerence half chocking on his third bit of pizza, as he inhaled it. "Christ Lawerence, thats revolting chew your food nicely" she snapped at him. "Where's dad is he out for dinner?" Lawerence asked staring at her, "well that's what I need to talk to you about, and it might be difficult.

She now had both boys attention, "I don't know if you've noticed but me and your father haven't been great for a while now, weve had good and bad times" she started slowly. "If you mean dad touching you up and you guys kissing as not being great, than yes your PDAs have been noted and Are disgusting" Lawerence huffed.

"No Lawerence I'm serious looks can be deceiving, we've been having trouble for a while things just arnt how they used to be. It's no ones fault it's just I love your father, but I'm not in love with him any more, I know this is going to shock and be difficult for you to except, but me and your dad are separating. She paused but neither spoke so taking a breathe to steady herself she carried on.

I'm sorry that your in this situation but I'm hoping now you are grown men, you will be able to talk it through with me and your father and deal with it maturely. Nothing really will change for now, except dad is moving into the spare room and then I suppose we will have to look at long term living arrangements".

"He won't live here?" Lawerences childish voice asked.

"well for a while he will, but it won't work we need a fresh break to get our own lives back. Now because this was my decision it's come as a shock to your father right now, but we will work through this as a family.

But I'm serious about this and changes will come, I want you to know me and your father will love you and be here for you all the same. Nothing will happen straight away we can let it sink in before any major changes, and I want you to talk to me if you want to.

I Wouldn't do this if I wasn't totally sure it was the right thing to do, but I respect you may not agree. Your dad has gone out so I don't know if he will be back tonight, I'm hoping we can all have a chat together when he's home".

"So dads out all in his own, miserable and we're here sitting eating pizza" Lawerence shouted, "I can't believe your doing this mum, I just don't fucking get it" he shouted. "Lawerence don't shout at me and don't swear either I'm your mother," "I'm going to my room" he stormed out the door slamming it loudly.

Caroline felt the tears stream down her face "I'm sorry William", she offered weakly maybe she was being selfish breaking up the seemingly happy family for her own sake. For her to be with Kate there wasn't any other reason, not hey been coasting happily for a while.

William shuffled closer "it's ok mum, I understand. You and dad had a bad time a few years ago didn't you when I was doing my GcSE, is that why we went for a long holiday together to st Ives. Normally you and dad were too busy with work to go anywhere for more than a week, but we went away for seemed to get on better after that".

Caroline nodded "yes we were in a rut with work and life and lost ourselves, but we clawed it back well we tried and sometimes have been good, and sometimes it's easier to just pretend. I do love your dad but not in the way I once did, I don't want to cause any pain for you boys, but your grown up now. Do you understand, I hope you don't hate me I'm sure it wont be easy but eventually it will all work out" she sighed.

"Its ok mum I get it, you deserve to be happy and you and dad rub along but it's not how you were when we were younger. If doing this will make you happy then I'll support you, dads a prize prat anyway he doesn't deserve you" he half laughed.

He in reality knew more about his dad than anyone else, half his friends had gone to the college where he had lectured and of course the odd rumor had met him. He was surprised his mother hadn't heard them, but maybe she had. All he knew for sure was he had, had affairs with at least two people from the college and one was a student. He hadn't really known what to do with the knowledge, and seeing as his parents seeming got over the rocky patch and we're doing well, he'd buried it.

So he knew his dad well and unlike his mum his dad was no doubt, a selfish prick at times. He had to admit he was relieved it was his mother chucking him out not the other way round, he couldn't have bared to see her hurt and upset. So if this was her decision he would support her fully.

He knew his mother he was very much like her or so many people said, thoughtful, kind, methodical, organized, selfless and respectful. So if she was asking dad to leave, she had her reasons and she would have thought through every angle, every person involved and decided it was For the best. That was good enough for him, although he doubted Lawerence would be as supportive.

"you shouldn't talk badly of your father" she sighed "do you want me to stay up with you?" He asked softly. "No I'm ok, sweetheart" she smiled "I'll probably tidy up then check on Lawrence".

"He will come round, I'm sure" he moved closer wrapping his arms tightly around his mums shoulders, "I love you". "I love you too, my grown up boy" she squeezed him tightly finally letting him go.

He reached the door "can I ask you a question mum?" He hesitated, as she nodded "are you seeing someone? Is that why now you decided to leave dad now?" He asked timidly.

Caroline paused flumaxed by the question, "umm... Pre... Umm.. What would you say if I was?" She stammered. "I'd be happy for you mum, me and Lawerence will be at university soon, and I dont want you to be alone and just coasting.

"Then yes I am seeing someone, she's, their very special" she said shyly. "well that's fine by me You deserve some fun, some happiness too, 50 is the new 40" he smiled, "hey cheeky" she play swatted him with the cushion.

"Thank you sweetheart" she smiled at him, " I'm not lying about it but perhaps don't mention it to Lawerence just yet, let him adjust before we throw more things at him. I'm sorry you don't always get that luxury being the eldest, and so mature". Her heart brimming with love and pride at what a wonderful sensitive, caring young man he was turning out to be. "I'll pop my head in for I go to bed" she whispered he nodded and was gone. "I love you mum", "I love you too Willaim I'll be up shortly".

She sat in silence for a long while her mind in turmoil, she couldn't face seeing John again tonight and decided headed up to check on the boys. It was 10 they would still be awake, she thought as she turned the lights off as she climbed the stairs.

William lay in bed "she is very special" that's what she had said he smirked he had thought miss Mckenzie might be gay. There had been rumors since she had started not that it bothered him either way two of his friends were gay, it didn't change who they were, but his mum he hadn't expected that.

Now he thought about it there wasn't anyone else it could be, not really she was always at work and they did seem to get on really well, especially the last few months. He would have to watch them to confirm, and at the right time let him mum know he knew and he was happy for her.

He turned his light off and rolled over, he couldn't help the sadness of the thought of his mum struggling with all this alone. He was sure she'd be awake she'd just been in to say good night, he threw the covers off and walked across the landing and up the small flight of stairs.

Stopping he could hear muffled voices "yeah I know I feel awful I really do I can't stop feeling sick it's so stressful, and laweernce won't talk to me. I've left him crying in his room and John is not home yet so I'm worried he's ok and not on a bench somewhere. I'm frustrated that there is so much pain already and I'm the bad guy, and all I want to do is snuggle in bed with you and for you to hold me, and I can't" soft sobs now taking over, coming from the bedroom.

"I know I know your right but still I can't calm down" he heard quite as the other person spoke. Finally he heard his mum speak "God I love you, sing for me Kate until I fall asleep so it's like your here", Caroline asked.

He couldn't help but hear the soft caring rumble in his mothers voice, and a soft giggle erupt and calm was all He heard.

Then a soft whisper of "God your wonderful" Caroline admitted as Kate began to sing twinkle twinkle down the phone. Much to his mothers ammusment he felt a smile across his face, he loved his dad really but he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his mum so happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks everyone who is taking the time to read this, some of you guys are liking the drama, others missing the caroline and Kate intimacy. So here's a bit of both I'm not sure how long I'll carry on with this as it originally was going to be a few one offs. I'm on a roll at the moment So let me know what you guys think :) xx

She buried her head into the pillow as the realization another night of hardly any sleep, and she was alone, without Kate. A gentle buzz of her phone woke her fully, she groaned as the clock showed her 2.40 already she felt rubbish. She only had a few hours before work, and little or no more sleep was likely to be forth coming.

She dreaded the drunken call from John which had interrupted, her broken restless nights sleep. She had worried where he was, wether he was ok it must have been a shock, she couldn't help feel guilty, after all they had been married a long time. The image of Kate flashing across the screen made her heart beat faster "Kate what is it, are you ok?, it's early" Caroline asked hurridly.

"I know Caroline I'm sorry I couldn't sleep thinking about you and thought you'd likely be having trouble sleeping, I'm sorry I woke you, now I feel awful" Kate said apologetically. "No I'd go without sleep all night to hear your voice it's so comforting, reminds me this will all be worth it" she smiled.

"well the thing is Caroline I'm kind of standing at the back door, fancy letting me in, we could have a a sleep over" she giggled.

Caroline had hung up and jumped out of bed gently tip toeing down the stairs, then pelting it through the kitchen to the back door. Sure enough there she stood her radiant goddess standing, dressed in a casual shirt and jeans hair scrapped back. "Kate what the" words postponed as lips met, seeking closeness the desire to express how much each needed the other. " So what are you doing here, although I've never been more pleased to see you" Caroline grinned.

"you sounded so upset earlier and I just could stop thinking about you, and how I wanted to hold you and tell you it would be alright. I'm sorry I wasn't here, I know with the boys I couldn't have been but I still regret it. But I thought it wouldn't hurt anyone if I snuk in and left before they were up, if you don't mind the idea". Caroline pulled her closer their bodies tight eyes meeting forcefully, "have I told you I'm so in love with you Kate" Caroline smirked.

Not another word spoken as Caroline took her hand and they creeped up the stairs until they reached the bedroom and Caroline slid the lock across. "A sleep over, what a wonderful idea" Caroline smirked although I'm sure this attire may be inappropriate" she smiled. Leaving Kates side as she withdrew her robe tie to reveal her naked torso and tiny pants. "Umm possibly, but we're not just normal sleep over buddies are we" Kate laughed pulling Caroline close.

"I didn't come here for that, so I shall control myself you need to sleep, I just though we might sleep better together" Kate suggested. Caroline nodded pulling back the cover and climbing in glad of the clean sheets she had put on before getting into bed. Kate stripping down to her pants and snuggling in.

Immediately their bodies found their new adopted positions when together Caroline the big spoon, Kate wriggled facing her. "I can see you better this way, I can look after you" their lips gently brushing one another. As Caroline gazed into her dark orbs she couldn't help the tears that now flowed freely, the pain understood and taken away by Kate's warmth.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm here, it's ok" Kate soothed her stroking her hair until Caroline finally fell asleep. Once Kate had watched her sleep for a while she set her alarm for 6.00 am, early enough to leave unseen and curled into Caroline more intimately.

They slept deeply tightly entertwined Caroline's hands wrapped around Kate's middle, Kate's across Caroline's neck her head in her chest. A ringing struck kate awake with a start, she rubbed her eyes she was tired but she felt ok, she'd have to leave now or risk the awquard questions.

She tried to slip from the sheets her absence as subtle, as she could manage but she failed miserably "don't leave me Kate" Caroline's voice quaked. "I don't want to, but the boys will be awake soon" she sighed stroking her pale freckled face and leaning down to kiss her gently. Caroline didn't release her grip her gaze determined, "Kate please" Caroline asked again Kate's heart melting at her vulnerability.

She slipped back into the sheets "the boys?" She asked concerned, Caroline holding her tighter "I don't care I need you. I was upset you came that's all they need to know" Caroline pleaded.

Kate submitting into her embrace fully, "go back to sleep then" Kate whispered. Caroline closed her eyes but couldn't sleep, all she could think of was the feel of Kate's naked body against hers, until her fingers skimmed a silky thigh. "Caroline!" Kate warned "we need to get some sleep" she said amused at Caroline's sudden change in behavior.

"No Kate what I need is this" her head dipping below the sheet, as a trail of shorching wet open kisses moved across and down her breasts. Kate's butterfly's erupted the sensations causing all the desired reactions, Caroline continued her assult over her stomach and down to her black pants.

Caroline kissed the skin tight pants, the euphoric aroma of Kate sent her dizzy as she slid the offending item down her lovers legs. Kate's willpower fully absent opened her legs wide as Caroline shuffled between them, a sharp gasp as Caroline's mouth sucked at her clit. The most amazing sensation as fingers dipped inside her cavity, the wetness now in full flow as Caroline's mouth licked from top to bottom nibbling gently.

Strong hands traveling up thighs, one leaving the other to raise higher to cup a breast and pinch a nipple. An arch of Kate's back and a few profanities were the result, which only spurred her on. Caroline's fingers eased deeper inside Kate, flexing roughly she could tell she was close. "Caroline let me see you" Kate said stifling a cry from deep within her as hands and mouth worked in tandem,.

"Oh holy shit, Caroline please" Kate croaked as Caroline finally maneuvered higher to lay her breasts across Kate's, their faces level. Eyes met, locked as mouths fought for control both desperate to realize this desire, Kate loosing as her body spasmed at her lovers touch.

Caroline's fingers pushing deeper and thrusting faster each time, flexing and curling at the perfect time only heightening Kate's desired release. Fingers removed she felt their absence as Caroline rubbed her clit teasingly, gentle delicate stokes. Kate's back arching off the bed , the involuntary shudders shooting from head to toe as the pace quickened and Caroline became rougher. She waited until Kate was on the brink before thrusting her fingers deep inside her followed with several short hard thrusts before Kate came hard on her hand. They lay in a heap together contented listening to their raging breathes, until they calmed to normal. Finally Caroline drifted off to sleep once more with her head laying heavily across Kate's chest.

Kate stood by Caroline office waiting for her "hello" Caroline smiled, "it's ok Beverely I'll see Kate now" she said opening her door and ushering Kate through.

Soft chaste kisses up against the door were inevitable, as both desperate to see one another after Kate's speedy departure this morning.

"So did the boys notice me this morning", Kate asked concerned at causing more difficulties for her wonderful Caroline. "William asked if I was ok as he heard me getting up in the night, but I shrugged it off. So I think we got away with it, by the way have I said how much I love you for doing that last night. It meant a lot , thank you" she said sincerely watching Kate's expression, "I'd do anything for you" she replied honestly.

"well I best get going for lessons, I'll see you at lunch" Kate smiled kissing Caroline's roses lips. Caroline moved away towards her desk as Kate caught her hand " be strong today. I know you always are but if your struggling come find me, one perk to you being the boss you can use any excuse to come see me. I don't want you to feel alone, or that I don't understand how hard this is for you. I know that your doing it for you but also for me, for us and I think your Magnificent. I intend to remind you every chance I get, see you at lunch " Kate smiled the warmest smile, reflected at the realization of her own words.

Caroline nodded as she leant forward leanning their heads together, until Caroline gently took Kate's lips once more, you really are wonderful" she murmured.

"Caroline sorry to interrupt but Johns outside, " Beverely smiled "lunchtime nooky eh?!" She laughed. "No definitely not. Thank you Beverely", Caroline made her way to the car park to find a half cut John "did you drive here?" She scolded him without a greeting. "I needed to see you, I'm sorry Caroline" she eyed him curiously, "they didn't mean anything honestly it's was only twice. I came back to you we were happy please let me come home".

"John what are you talking about?" She said angrily at his jibberish, "Amy and Judith it was just sex, it meant nothing I stopped it. I knew I wanted you, so whoever it is in there" he shouted pointing to the building "you can finish it and we can make us work. We were made for each other" he said stumbling trying to stand up straight, and failing slightly.

"John I don't know what it is your telling me, that what you've been having affairs behind my back for years and stayed with me. Is that meant to make me believe how much you want to be with with me, that you love me when you have hidden it from me all this time.

I don't appreciate firstly you turning up here blind drunk, and basically proving to me that we are over. You know I felt sorry for you last night I felt bad, about being selish about doing what I wanted.

Here's you telling me you haven't felt bad about sleeping around and basing our marriage on lies. Well I don't feel guilty anymore John I'm hurt obviously not that you will comprehend that until your sober. She could feel the tears on the edge of her control desperate to escape the reality of what she now was faced with

.

John stepped forward "I didn't love any of them it was just physical, it means nothing we've been together for two decades Caroline that has to mean something" he whined trying to pull her towards him.

"John get off me, the children will be out soon, your sons will be embarrassed of you the state your in. I'm not putting up with this shit, don't you dare turn up here telling me this in this way. At least I had the curtsey to speak to you at home in private, I gave you respect I'd thought about what I'd say to you".

kate had been watching this scenario from Caroline's office arriving for their lunch date a few minutes early. Initially she was adamant to leave it to her to sort but her patience was wayning fast.

She saw John pull at Caroline again this time her loosing her footing slightly, her love for Caroline's wellbeing set in hard, as her feet began to carry her down the halls. She rushed past the children in the halls knowing Caroline wouldn't want a scene, she slowed down as she reached the end of the corridor. As she reached the car park Caroline was backing away from him "go home John" she told him fiercely, "I don't have a home remember Caroline" he snipped.

Caroline looked up at Kate relief flooding through her, "kate" Caroline said softly moving towards her. "Look I don't know what's going on here, but it's the middle of the school day and is highly inappropriate, I think you should leave now please".

She had remained polite under the hope he would more likely leave quietly, "and who the fuck are you" he shouted nastily. "Kate Mckenzie, now please leave" she repeated, "I remember you your Caroline's little friend who turned up after she'd chucked me out. Talked it all through with you did she, give you all the details" , Kate didn't know what to say she was appalled. "Tell you she's been having it off with some from here did she, and the bitch thinks she's better than me" he snipped venomously.

"No not that it's any of your business what she tells me" Kate said calmly but sternly "well it is she's my wife" John shouted moving towards Kate and Caroline,.

Caroline stepped forward "well Kate's my girlfriend so it is her business and I'm your soon to be very ex wife, so just fuck off John".

John took a step back "she's your what?, is that why your chucking me out eh? Why didn't you fancy a threesome" he laughed.

"Say what You want, I don't care I want to be with her I choose her John. She makes me happy makes me feel alive and yes she's the reason it's time to move on. I know what I've been missing now, I've pretended for so long and now I'm too old to pretend any more, I love Kate. So nothing you can say can change that, at least when I sleep with some one it means something and how you can comment after what you have just told me is laughable. I'm done talking to you here, and in this state ...So fuck off or I'll call the police" she said angrily snatching the car keys from him and pointing towards the exit.

she wasn't sure what it was but finally he complied and left, "Kate get me out of here" Caroline asked her eyes pleading. "Ive got my keys lets go to mine for lunch you can explain", she squeezed carolines hand as they walked to Kate's car.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone reading this, and making the time to comment. It gives me the encouragement to keep updating. A short update for you all as I'm working all weekend, I hope you enjoy this short filler.

Kate handed Caroline a large hot cup of tea, "arhh thank you sweetheart, just what I needed" she smiled taking the mug.

She took a large sip letting the hot liquid swirl around her mouth, instantly calming her. What was it about tea in stressful or upsetting situations, it always played its part in the calming process.

Kate sat down next to her as Caroline placed the mug on the table, Kate doing the same. Caroline pulled Kate in closer arms tightly wrapping around her waist. "Thank you for before" she whispered "I'm not used to people sticking up for me"she sighed, "that's ok it's my job. I love you I'd do anything for you Caroline, and also because it's my fault your world is upside down".

"I love you to but please don't say it's your fault" she cupped her face affectionately "it would have happened at some point, it's not your fault. You just gave me the reason to finally stop pretending. It would of happened eventually I wasn't happy, and now I know what John has been up to for years I'd have Sussed him at some point".

"So what did he say?" Kate asked timidly not wishing to upset her again, "well I don't think he really knew what he was saying, inebriated as you saw. But he was apologizing I guess he thought id found out his secret, and that was why I chucked him out, well of my bed at least. According to him he was having affairs two women he admits to last year, I remember we were going through an especially hard time. I know his reason now or at least reaction if not the cause, I always knew he was the type to be tempted but I never thought he would.

I mean I did wonder at the time but nothing I found confirmed anything, I was struggling because if I'm honest you had just started at Sulgrave.

I mean I took one took at you and wanted you, I felt something inside break free, as if I'd been shielding it from myself in denial for years. I think I always knew but with you I couldn't make the feelings, the thoughts disappear. So obviously I felt guilty we grew apart a little, the sex dissipated we began living our own separate lives.

It started to affect the boys so finally we spoke and decided to go away with the boys, and when we came back we'd managed to patch up the holes, enough to carry on a lot better.

But now for him to tell me, to confirm he did cheat more than once, it just feels so deceitful the last two years such a waste. He claims he left her because he loved me, he wanted me over them to ...make us work. He says it was just sex it meant nothing and wanted us to make it up, that he'd overlook whoever I was sleeping with. It makes me feel sick how easily he thinks it can be fixed, I'm not proud of how we got together Kate. That's not something I've ever done before or thought I ever would but I knew from the first moment, that me and you were not going to be a one off.

Sex isn't meaningless for me kate, what we have is special and I'm not in for the short run. It just makes me feel relief that I don't have to feel as guilty, about us -me and you putting us first, does that make me sound like an cold bitch?

It's like it's not all my fault this is falling apart were both to blame, But I can't help feeling like an idiot that I never knew, never put two and two together for so long.

I'm sorry I know it's silly I know I don't want to be with him anymore but it still hurts, it's half my adult life our marriage".

Kate kissed her soft delicate cherub lips "it's not silly I understand, of course I do. Your allowed to be upset it would be weird if you weren't. As for the relief I can understand that too I mean it may be you who's finally ended it, but you can share the reasons for why. But what do we do now?".

Kate stroked her cheek reassuringly searching her crystal blue eyes, "nothing move on I don't have to be the whole reason for this now, he has to take some responsibility" Caroline shrugged.

"He knows about us now so at least we can be more open, I need to tell the boys before he does he won't be tactful. But he knows the score, he knows there is no going back for us so hopefully he will let things take their course" she managed to smile.

"I can't believe you told him like that, that was very brave it makes me feel so wonderful to hear you acknowledge me as your girlfriend. It validates this.. us, to the outside world that were serious in what we mean to each other". Caroline claimed her lips " we don't need validating kate, I've never felt anything like this for anyone. I never knew love at first sight really existed and the first time we you know..." She smirked shyly "I knew there was no turning back for me".

Kate felt her face ache at her beaming smile across her face",Kate claimed her lovers lips tongues mingling revealing in the intimate touch. Hands roaming across clothes and onto exposed flesh the heat in the air rising rapidly, Caroline sunk into the kiss deeply laying her back into the sofa. "We really should get back to school" Kate giggled pulling her self to straddle Caroline, watching her return the giggle. "Well that's not going to help my work ethic is it" she smirked, Caroline leant forward whispering sweet nothings into her ear. A wide grin across her face, "wont that be technically difficult" Kate asked smirking, "not if you do as your told" Caroline tried to say in her best head teacher voice.

Caroline's mobile jolting them back to reAlity she sighed apologetically kissing Kate's lips, before leaning forward to answer.

"Hi Beverely...oh yes it was,

yes all is fine thank you,

yes I'm with Kate.

Oh crap yes ok..."

She glanced at her watch "give me 15 minutes, make something up, yes thank you".

"Um as much as I'd love to umm... Finish this" she glanced at Kate's open blouse, "Im meant to be in a meeting with the head of governors in well 10 minutes ago". She stood up hastily rolling Kate off her legs, Kate's groan of disappointment clear.

Caroline smiled softly at her, she felt her disappointment, "Come on I'll pop over later, I'll sneak out after I've seen the boys. I'll climb out the window if necessary and we can finish were we intended to go with this" she said seductively biting her bottom lip.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys thank you so much everyone who has read a commented it's always lovely to read your views. Here is the next update a slightly longer one as I got too into .

just to note there are brief mentions of adult themes, which I do not wish to promote or in anyway upset anyone but felt it was an important issue that I wanted to cover.

As always thank you for reading and I look forward to your reviews :) enjoy!

Caroline had bolted the door after John has attempted to ring her mobile several times and then left a few misguided voice mails. She couldn't deal with him tonight that was for sure, it has been an emotionally exhausting day. She had been waiting to speak to the boys but Lawerence had been in a foul mood since he walked in the door, so she hadn't dared.

She slugged back the wine in her tall glass, scribbling on her pad one more thing she had remembered she knew she had to do, adding it to the ever growing to do list.

She sighed her hands suddenly raising to her face, the tears slipping from their confines of the strong exterior she held high for the world to see. William had been watching her all evening he was so worried about her, she seemed so deflated he wasn't used to seeing her so beaten and bruised.

"mum" he called softly from the door way, watching is mother jump so high she sent the wine almost flying which she caught incredibly swiftly. "Sorry I didn't mean to... Make you jump, I just wanted to check you were ok". She saw his kind eyes reflected at her gosh he was her joy, proof she wasn't a total screw up.

"Do you want to talk to me, I can feel your struggling with something mum. No doubt your working yourself up to talk to us but there is no need were all grown now, even if Lawerence doesn't behave like it always".. He smiled at his mothers understanding weary smile in return "is it about Kate Mckenzie" he asked gently, watching her eyes grow with panic, fear at his correctness.

"whh..at makes you say that?" She stuttered the bile rising up in her throat this was it, it wasn't like telling John she wanted his approval his acceptance. "You said she's very special last night, and well I saw you and Miss Mckenzie arrive back at school today, after I'd heard dad came to see you.. Drunk!. I thought you had gotten on well, but the other night you said "she is very special" and she was the only person who fitted".

He finished watching her reaction closely "Kate and I" he saw the lights behind the smile that slipped from her lips at her name, "well...yes, yes we're seeing each other. I know this will be hard for you, you need to know she's not the reason me and your father have separated, we've been coasting for a long while. Please don't hate me, I know this will be hard for you to understand but she makes me happy, I'm too old not to just be me anymore. I've always known I liked girls and boys, but I've been to scared to ever admit, I loved your father once but it's not the same, and kates wonderful she's made me realize if I want this, to be happy I need to release the part of me I've tried to bury, I need to be myself.

I'm just terrified of the mess I'm causing... Please say something" she pleaded at her silent son. "I get it mum, she makes you happy why would I hate you for that?, you and dad have been at odds on off for years, for a while i suspected this might be on the cards if I'm honest. Not miss Mckenzie but you two separating and I'm ok with it honestly".

Relief flooded her tired body "Oh William it's such a mess, your dad didnt take it too well, I hadn't planned on telling him the way I did about Kate and I. But he was drunk and goaded me and I snapped I needed him to get it, to understand I meant what I said.

Because I wouldn't do this, turn everything upside down if I wasn't sure I loved her, she makes me so happy for me this is forever". She blushed as she watched his smiling face greet hers, she hadn't meant to divulge all that, but William always seemed wiser than his years.

"I'm scared William of what will happen, what will happen, what you will think of me ... you and Lawerence, your father, granny, work all of it I'm petrified and yet something makes it all worth it. The light at the end of the tunnel is shinning so brightly I'm trudging through it, but I'm scared of what you all think, that I will loose you all".

She sighed more tears gliding swiftly down her cheek and on to her lap, she held her breathe waiting for a response to her undoing in front of him. She felt him move beside her, lifting her chin for her to face him "are you listening?" He asked her lovingly, she nodded watching him intently.

"Good- you dance around the house, you sing, you smile and all three when certain songs come on the radio, your lighter - freer. You go out with friends you don't lock yourself away in the evenings, and this has only begun a few months ago. I'm guessing she's the reason, You said she was special it was said unconsciously so I know you meant it. You say you love her and I know you do because I've never known this side of my mother. The mention of her name just then made the smile appear dulling the tears, if she does that to you don't you bloody let go.

He rolled his eyes at himself "ok yes I know I'm only 17 but I know enough to see your happier than you've been in a long while, for me it makes no difference that dad and you aren't together. You work better separately anyway as parents, he's bloody hopeless you know" he smirked at her small giggle.

"I for one am happy for you, if Kate is the one who makes your world spin good for you, I want you happy I don't care if that's a man a woman or whatever. No doubt Lawerence won't be quite as understanding but he will get there eventually and as for granny prehaps ship her off to America and then call her" he laughed. But seriously mum anyone who means anything to you will not care, or get over it quickly for your sake because they love you".

The tears now reforming at his mature kind words, "and as for dad there is something I need to tell you" he said more seriously. "I didn't know how to tell you this at the time as you were getting on better,you seemed to have sorted things out by the time I knew.

But we're here now and things are different... He paused "what I'm trying to say is if dad holds this against you or makes you feel bad I want you to know he's not the wounded party in all this.

I never wanted to upset you mum but I think you should know" his eyes met hers and then the floor "dad had affairs, a few people who I was friends with went to the college. "He had two of which I know of which went on for months one a colleague and one a student". He let go of the breathe that he had been holding subconsciously "I never knew how to tell you, but now I see yes you and Kate were together before you asked dad to leave. But it wasn't some fling this means something to you and I don't want dad to use the moral high ground as he has none. I'm sorry I never told you..." He bowed his head shamed. "Oh William" she pulled him into a tight hug, "My beautiful son," she leaned back "I think I knew at the time but not for sure, your dad actually told me today thinking I'd found out hence me asking him to leave.

It hurt I won't lie but I'm not innocent, my work rules me a lot of the time but I've always tried my best. Kate was never planned but as you said me and your father have not been right for a long time and things change. I know it's different as I've acknowledged Kate as my partner, but I also know it was wrong I didn't leave your father before I started to see Kate. Thank you for telling me I know it must have been hard for you, I respect your loyalty to me and your father it's not an easy issue. I'm so sorry you had to keep that burden for so long, but I understand why you couldn't tell me". She kissed his forehead "thank you for being so wonderful And understanding" she smiled "it's easy I love you Ma" He smiled at her.

Laweremce sat on the stairs he had only come down for a bar of chocolate, stopped in his tracks at the serious muffled voices coming from the kitchen study. He sat on the step listening patting his knees, for some time unsure of his next move before deciding Not to interrupt and turned to climb the stairs once again silently.

He sat on his bed the tears now coming thick and fast, he reached for the lighter on his side watching the flame flicker for a longtime before letting it drop. Slowly he found himself pressing it into his arm the heat from the metal hurt, his head now more focussed and calm. He put it down, and sat on the bed, this had happened before but he had noticed it had begun more often recently. He wished he had someone to talk to but he didn't and every day family dynamics became more tricky, he couldn't help feel isolated.

A soft knock came as he hurriedly pulled his school shirt down, "Lawerence" she called softly before opening the door. ,"hey mum" he hugged her briefly, she embraced him covering her surprise at his affection.

"You ok?" She asked smiling at him, "yes it's just I... (Don't say it, she won't understand, your add to her stress, just suck it up) he told himself. "Did you want to talk to me about Kate Mckenzie?" He asked her, watching her flummoxed face as she sat on his bed.

"Does everyone know!" She said exasperated half joking trying to gauge his mood. "Before you ask It's fine mum you and dad ... I mean I get it, not so sure on how you can now like women after so long married to dad. Not that I really want to know the details of anything like that so we can skip that explanation. Thats your choice just please think of me and will at school, not that you should be ashamed or anything" he babbled quickly. "I just mean it's hard enough being the head teachers kids, let alone more red hot gossip about a homosexual love affair with another teacher. Sorry I didn't mean it to sound ... He paused searching for the right words " I just ...I'm 15 mum is what I'm trying to say don't ruin my rep, I've got enough going on... And we will be fine" he smiled at her.

"Ill try my best darling but I won't be ashamed of me and Kate we've come this far, I'm serious I love her and I won't be ashamed of that. But I understand it will be hard for you, and I will do my best to keep the spot light from you. Lawerence is that all your worried about? You've been up here a lot recently on your own, are you sure your ok?

You can talk to me you know, I know I'm busy and things are a bit all over the place at the moment but I'm still your mum. Like this whole situation, me and Kate, me and your dad it's a lot. I never expected you to just be fine with it...are you sure It doesn't bother you or upset you, your just ok with it?" She asked a little surprised.

"I don't think you need a hard time off me you'll get that from Granny, but yeah don't rub it in my face but I get it. Love is love whoever it's with" he quoted "where did you?thats very grown up" she finished. "Miss Mckenzie is open about liking women, she took the phse lesson last term about relationships.

The embarassment flushed across his face that he had paid so much attention, "ok well you sure your ok with it, well as much as you can be?" He smiled ,yes mum if your happy, Miss Mckenzie is nice I like her. I

I heard you and William talking and he's right you do seem so much happier, if she's the reason how can I take that away by being a homophobic brat. Dad will be fine, he's feeling sorry for himself but He loves you in his own way he just venting through the bottle as I hear it. He rang me earlier he's staying with Judith and Joseph he will be fine" he hadn't meant to say the last bit out loud...mentally berating himself, He thought now feeling incredibly self conscious.

"Judith?" Caroline asked quizzically linking the name to johns admissions earlier that afternoon, "sorry mum I didn't think, she's just a friend from the college I think, he isn't with her or anything. All I mean he will be fine, he's a grown up, anyway I should be getting ready for bed now" he concluded and began busing himself. She took the hint and kissed his head "Ok night sweetheart thank you" she finished leaving his room, watching the clock on the landing 11.25pm.

Judith he was at Judith's , of course she hadn't asked where he was staying, she assumed a work colleague or something, but he had shacked up with an ex affair in a matter of days since she had asked him to leave. Not that she cared but she just couldn't understand the nerve of him sometimes. Her brain going into over drive "did Lawerence know who Judith was, Was she the only one who didn't he didnt sounded surprised at where he was and seemed to know she wasn't just a friend by that last comment.

she shook her head she had enough on her plate without worrying about John, as Lawrence said he's a grown up. She fiddled for her phone "hey" she spoke softly "hey you, it's late everything ok?" Kate asked concerned. Caroline felt her body relieve itself of the tension it had created this evening, 'yes I'm ok, I spoke to the boys" she finished relaying it in her head again it had almost been too easy.

"We'll do I dare hope it wasn't that bad considering your tone" Kate asked hopefully, "yes it was illuminating but basically if I'm happy they will support me. Which is all I can ever ask of them I know this won't be easy and things are going to change, but I know we will get there eventually.

they have been so wonderful so grown up it makes me realize how mature and grown they are noes, they have been amazing. But honestly What worries me Is Lawerence and William know about Judith, they hadn't wanted to upset me, but God knows what they've been the burden off. I seem to be out of the loop where John is concerned, Lawrence tells me he's staying at that Judith's house since I asked him to move into the spare room. I don't know the details but I doubt he will let the grass grow, the sleazy bastard.

Oh Kate I've missed you this evening, I'd love to see you tonight but it's so late now and I can't leave the boys, it wouldn't be fair". She finished somberly "I'm off to bed mum, night night", night William I love you" she smiled at him. "By the way I have no problem with Miss Mckenzie staying the night again" he said closing the door before she could respond. "Again" Caroline said to herself, before bursting into fit of laughter and Kate followed "rumbled" she giggled.

"shhh" Caroline soothed her her face now flushed at the memories, "so what about you come over tomorrow evening have dinner with me and the boys. Ease them in gently I think there going to the cinema at 9 so come for 6.30 and we can see how it goes?" Caroline finished. "What like a date?" Kate asked "yes you'd becoming as Kate my girlfriend, providing there is no drama you could stay. If you want to of course no pressure I know this is now all moving rather fast, I don't want to pressure you" Caroline said feeling embrassed at her presumption.

"I'd love to, if you think the boys wont mind, it feels weird doesn't it ... In the space of a few hours we've gone from secret lovers to an open relationship" Kate said the smile radiating across her face. "It feels wonderful" Caroline agreed her smile equally as wide, they chatted for another hour before both gave up and called it a night, full of hope that this would all work out better than they had ever thought possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys it's been too long since I've updated sorry been so busy, here is the next installment. I hope it was worth the wait :) look forward to reading your comments.

Caroline had fallen into a deep peaceful sleep, one she needed as the sunlight clipped the edge of the bed through the purple Chifon curtains her eyes fluttered. The immediate smile creased across her dry lips as she flicked her tongue out to moisten them, she felt restored, rested.

She grabbed her phone and her gown and headed down for her morning shot of caffeine, last night had gone well. Unexpectedly well under the circumstances, she had positive aspirations for today and the boys and Kate meeting properly.

"Morning mum" Lawerence said shyly as he edged towards the fridge,"can i make you something love" she offered. "It ok mum don't worry, you don't need to make me breakfast it's just another day. I'm glad you told me and I'm glad your happy nothing's changed your still the same mumsy" he finished his eyes finally leaving hers.

"Well said little bro, I think it's great at least we know your not on drugs since your a different person these days. It's nice to be in the loop and now we know you can just get on with things, although I still think give it a few days before you tell granny" he smirked.

Lawerence turning round from the fridge "oh god yes, she's going to explode","not helpful"Caroline smiled at the image regardless, and the grin upon his face.

"I'm so pleased your both being so amazing about this, I couldn't have asked for two more amazing sons, truly I'm so greatful your being so mature and supportive. Now I was talking to Kate last night explaining I have told you both about us, and how amazing your have been about it. I suggested she come round for a quick dinner before you go out with your friends to the cinema this evening. So you can see her out of school so it's not weird and it's a perfect opportunity if it's weird for you both, you've already got plans and don't have to stick around.

But if you think it's too soon that's totally fine I understand and I can reschedule. I know this is all suddenly a lot to take in, and I don't want to freak you out. You boys are everything to me how you feel is important, so I need you to be honest with me if things get too much ok".

She studied their faces, "ok mum well it's fine by me" William smiled squeezing his mums shoulder, her gaze drifting to Lawerence. Lawrence Who was now buttering a bagel and adding it to the tray with his bowl of cereal, "I mean it's a little weird but yes I'm ok with it, what time she coming? Can I still go to Angus's this afternoon?". She smiled at her youngest son "yes of course she's not coming until 6 so whatever you want to do today is fine, are you sure your ok with it?".

"Yep I'm good mumssy, heads up granny's on her way over, I'm ummm, I've got things to do so I'll just...he smiled adding an orange juice to the tray and disappearing through the kitchen door promptly.

A loud knock and then her mother opened the back door "morning love, you not dressed yet?". Caroline sighed god her mother would never change, it was as if she was constantly on the defense mode justifying her life, why should she care if she was dressed yet.

No doubt her mother would have more than a few things to say about her new life choice, seeing as her seeming perfect life : job, children, husband, house to which she still found fault. An estranged soon to be ex husband and a new lesbian girlfriend were bound to rock the boat a little.

"Morning mum, Did you want something I've got a busy day today" Caroline spoke busying herself, "oh I'm sorry to be a burden" Celia snipped.

"Sorry mum it's not like that, you know it's not. Would you like a cup of tea?" Caroline offered "no I'm on my way out, I just came to say we are off to Gillian's for the day and we will probably stay as you know me and Alan don't like driving at night. We've got to help out with Baby Calamity as Gillian is working this morning and raff and Ellie have got revising to do. So anyway have a lovely day, try not to work too hard it is the weekend Caroline" her mother glared at her disapprovingly.

"Ill try not too, you have a lovely time too", she kissed her mothers cheek "drive carefully, im home most of the day if you need me" a sweet smile and she was gone.

The therapeutic tones of Roberta flack sounded from her phone, a ringtone she had made especially for Kate the grin spreading wide across her face. The air filling her lungs and making her lighter at the mere thought of her Kate.

"Morning beautiful" Caroline almost sang, "morning Sweetheart, someone's in a good mood" Kate's smile audible in her reply. "Yes life is good, I have two wonderful sons who are amazing and supportive, a mother who i love but is away for the day. And a magnificently beautiful girlfriend who I'm deeply in love with and who is coming to dinner tonight, and who shall be all mine for the night.

What's not to be in a good mood about" she giggled, "Ah I see well yes I agree, God I can't wait to see you, hold you, kiss you. Every minute since I saw you yesterday feels like an hour Caroline, today is going to go so slowly waiting for later but it will be worth it" Kate said softly.

"Yes it will be worth it I feel the same Kate , and now the boys know we will have more time together, it's different now Kate. John is out of the picture I don't have to be worried about him, the boys know so we can be open. We can stop hiding! this is just the beginning of the start, I feel on top of the world".

Caroline heard a resounding "see you later"" and the front door go, looking at the clock "Kate it's 11 o clock we've been on the phone for nearly two hours" she laughed. "Well no more quite calls in your bedroom not to be overheard, so we have lots of pointless topics to cover freely at our leisure" she giggled.

"Well yes it does feel different doesn't it, more real finally to let others know" caroline smiled.

"I know it's strange" Kate replied "but a good strange like we are finally getting to know each other better, learning new things about one another. Like that I've never told you that I just love hearing your voice. Your voice is such a turn on, it's so beautifully soft with a slight accent it's define" Kate concluded. "Are you joking" Caroline laughed down the phone "no I'm deadly serious... Now Tell me about your new bed linen again and the new soap dispenser..."" Kate said in a lustful voice , ha ha Kate very funny I'm not that boring am I?".

"You are not and never will be boring, I'd talk to you about anything just to hear your voice. Also the new bed linen is valuable information as I plan for us to christen it later".

"Well indeed I was hoping that might be the case, but I should probably go get dressed I've got lots to sort out before you come over. Like going to Waitrose for one to buy dinner" Caroline concluded "okay!" Kate moaned. "It's only a few hours Kate, and then I'm all yours" she smiled, "true but I could also accidentally meet you in Waitrose in say 40 minutes" Kate suggested coyly. "You could" Caroline smiled, "I should go get dressed then" she finished "yes, I'll let you do that, see you at 11.45 by the frozen peas then shall I" caroline suggested.

Kate exploded into fits of giggles, "It's a date, ok I'm going now" smirking she finally put the phone down.

Caroline sang in the shower which had lately become the norm, half danced around the room before finally fully dressed and glamorized for Kate floated down stairs. "Off anywhere nice" William asked pulling her from her cloud "Waitrose" she smirked vibrantly. "Oh right, Enjoy!" he finished watching her amused, " I will, wont be long" she smiled slipping out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys another update for you, I think I may wrap this up soon ish maybe another 5 chapters as there doesn't seem to be so many people reading it. I thank you for all the support and your feedback of those of you who have read and commented. But until then I'll shall keep the updates coming and look forward to reading your reviews :) xx

Caroline had never been so excited by the prospect of a trip to waitrose, the smile reflected back at her each time she addressed the rear view mirror. She pulled into her usual space in the back of the car park, after her near miss with some idiot who couldn't drive, and who had nearly taken her side mirror off. She had adopted her habits to parking at the far back, In convent but safer generally she thought.

She took out her phone and dialed Kate's number "where are you?" She asked softly, "here" Kate replied as she opened Caroline's passenger door. "Why do you park here, I saw you pull in", "more Room.. And more private it would seem" she smiled seeing there were very few cars in the vacinity as she moved closer to Kate.

"Caroline can I kiss you? Here I mean" Kate asked eyes moving from eyes to mouth and back again, "oh god yes" Caroline groaned as she moved forward. Kate's velvety lips pressing against her, a dexterous tounge slipping inside her mouth. Her hands moving around Kate's waist pilling her in closer the excitement growing, "I missed you" she whispered in between soft kisses and gentle caresses.

"me too" Kate smiled, "so how much time do you have?" Kate asked "an hour maybe an hour and half at a push" she pouted. "Do you have a shopping list?" Caroline nodded pulling it from her pocket a little confused, even more so as Kate preceded to tear it in half. "I'll do the top half you the bottom and we should be done in 20 minutes, then we've got an hour to go to mine. Because honestly I can't wait until tonight" Kate punctuated with kisses. Watching a blush flush across her pale cheeks, "come on then gorgeous" Kate said enthusiastically. Then with one final suck to Caroline's weak spot upon her neck "Ok!" Caroline breathed, Kate opened the door and was gone leaving her to compose herself, before she followed suit.

She was surprised at how quite it was she had expected it to be much busier, she held her list in her hand as she methodically went down the isles. Each turn of the isle sent her eyes darting searching desperately for a glimpse of Kate. "Yoghurt" she spoke to herself placing it in the basket, her mind lost to images of Kate naked as she licked it from her round left nipple. She needed mince, tick, a baguette, tick, salad tick, she moved more efficiently now seeing the end of the list in sight. Baby tomatoes she knew were Kate's favorite and now all she needed was the fruit for the roulade.

She rounded the corner spotting her final item with relief as the images of Kate naked over ruled all else. She jumped as a hand snaked across her buttocks, "buy extra strawberrys" kate winked at Caroline holding up the chocolate. Caroline stood frozen for a moment letting her mind retun as she grinned, following Kate towards the tills. They stood together waiting to be served, Caroline's eyes focused on the large clock above them, as the woman preceded to chat to the woman in front. She tapped her foot in annoyance the impatience growing with every second, until she felt the gentle touch of Kate's hand slip briefly into hers.

"There is time, don't panic" a flash of white teeth from her beautiful smile stilled her, bags packed Kate followed Caroline helping her to load the boot of the jeep."

caroline leant in kissing Kate sweetly "thank you", Kate's frozen expression made her think of where they were. "You know you've just kissed me in the middle of wairrose car park don't you, not that I'm complaining" she chuckled.

"Well no I don't think I really thought about it, but who carers nobody's here and I am really fed up of hiding. As unlikely as it is if someone sees so be it" she said defiantly watching the grin spread across Kate's face.

"God your magnificent" Kate purred, "so to mine? We have 57 and half minutes before your due home" Kate offered. "Yep!" Caroline smirked as she watched Kate glide off to retrieve her car, as she got in hers and drove the short distance.

kate barely had the key in the door as Caroline began un tucking her blouse soft cool finger tips, trailing over her scorching skin.

Keys dropped on the floor as Kate pulled Caroline hand up the stairs, lips attacking one another desperate to relieve the tension. Kate nipped down Caroline's shirt unbuttoning it as she went nibbling the newly exposed flesh, as Caroline pulled her jeans down before focusing on Kate button.

Both effiectly striped down to underwear as they made it to the bed, Kate lowering to Caroline's knickers as Caroline's hands moved to remove her own bra as Kate did the same. Skin met skin the electricity charged as Kate slid the red panties down her thighs, Kate gently spreading her legs. "Kate come here" Caroline moaned desperate and conflicted in tasting Kate and being sent over the edge herself.

kate did as she was told as Caroline eked her thong down her toned thighs and gestured her to straddle her head. As Kate did she got Caroline's intentions a wicked smile spreading across her lips.

Kate straddled her beautiful partner and slowly delicately lowered her mouth to the glistening wet folds that lay before her. A sweet smile across her face as a cursory swipe left Caroline's hands digging into her buttocks as she moaned loudly, soon a familiar battle took place. Both desperate to throw the other one over the edge of the abyss whilst fighting the primitive urge to be thrown into an intoxicating orgasm themselves. Kate slowly opened Caroline's centre wider moving her mouth lower letting her nose nudge the epicenter of nerves, a finger deeming deeper into the wetness. She felt Caroline's face press deeper into her open centre as the euphoric feelings began to take over until finally both came loudly.

"I love it when we do that" Caroline groaned as Kate slowly toppled off her, glancing casually at the clock. "Stop that" Caroline groaned forcefully lying herself upon Kate's naked body. "Sorry force of habit I suppose" she saw Caroline's face drop, "did I ever make you feel like I was rushing you. I know how this started wasn't ideal I never wanted you to feel like the bit in the side, any less important". "I know you didn't darling, you didn't we both knew what we were getting into when we started. There was just never enough time was there, but this is different, where different now" Kate spoke gently.

"I love you Kate, I hope there was never any doubt in that" Caroline stroked a stay hair from her face, "no there wasn't" Kate smiled.

"now I have plenty I have planned for this body later, but I do only have 25 minutes so just enough time to fuck you senseless before I go".

Her expression deadly serious as her mouth lowered to Kate's lips, down to her beautiful breasts taking her time to savor each lick, each suck as fingers thrust deep inside Kate wet pussy. Kate's body arched at her touch as Caroline played her body like she had been doing it all their life. Fingers flexed and pulsed as she thrust into her, Kate's grip upon her waist tightening as fingers went deeper, were rougher. Kate's eyes tight shut as Caroline spread her legs wider allow a third finger to enter slightly, an approving groan came loudly from Kate throat.

A nip and A lick of her hard nipple left her shaking as she came crashing down to her crescendo, opening her eyes finally to see the most beautiful endering smile she had ever seen. " Christ I swear you get better at that every time, you were born to love women Caroline" Kate smirked at Caroline's stern face. "Just the one Kate, and don't sound so surprised I've always been a very quick learner when I put my mind to it" she winked.

kate watched as Caroline she dressed agonisingly slowly, torture in its worst form she thought, "come over in about 2 hours then" Caroline said smiling as Kate stood from the bed. "Yes ok, sounds wonderful" she watched Caroline's face trail across her body, it always made her feel so sexy when she did that. She leant in for a soft kiss, which Caroline attempted to pull away from "uh uh nope I have to go", "it's just a kiss" Kate pouted. "Well yes, but I know where it so easily leads" Caroline grinned "look no hands" Kate smirked holding them out to her side as she stepped into Caroline.

Carolines amount of restraint wavered as her lips met Kate's, soft groans escaped her own lips as she felt her press against her. The next thing she knew Kate had backed her up against the bedroom door, "Kate ... She whinned "don't do this to me" she groaned as a hand met her shirt un tucking it.

"Caroline we have 4 minutes until you said you have to go, let's not waste them" she smirked, a hand wasting no time slipping down across her abdomen and into her knickers. "Your so wet still, I bet you were disappointed getting dressed not having time to let me fuck you" Kate whispered against her neck, feeling the shudder it created. "There is always time for that Caroline, always ...3 minutes is all I need" Kate smirked slipping a hand deeply between her legs. Caroline groaned she had to admit she loved when Kate talked dirty, it was new to her,.

A firm rub against her clit roughly adding pressure feeling the moisture grow, "you can't have all the fun" kate continued. she brought her face to meet Caroline a long slow kiss, "eyes open" she instructed, as her fingers entered Caroline's core, Carolines head slumping forward at the pleasure it brought.

"Thats it, I'll be quick" Kate whispered her eyes locked on the blue orbs, Caroline's mouth opening a little as her eyes hit the back of her head, Kate's long strong hands fucking her steadily. Kate using one arm to brace her against the wall, watching as Caroline swallowed hard, licked her lips and arched her neck before biting down on her lip. Kate's hand rocking faster, with purpose a thumb hitting her clit occasionally causing her to shudder.

It didn't take much Kate looked so sexy, confident and in control her hands were restless until she came hard soaking her underwear, and Kate's hand. Caroline panted trying to calm herself once more, as Kate slowly withdrew her fingers and raised them to her mouth, offering Caroline one to taste. It was something she had never done before and never would have evern considered but as Kate offered her hand she accepted eagerly. "See how amazing you taste" Kate asked leaving Caroline speechless. They stood embraced for what felt like an eternity neither wanting to part.

"Right well I make it about 30 seconds to get you out the door, so we shall have to finish this later. Kate smirked at Caroline's highly aroused state, as she helped her out of the front door. "I'll see you later sweetheart" Kate kissed her cheek not willing to risk anything more affectionate as Caroline left.

Caroline sat in the car for a moment composing herself, taking a deep breathe she started the ignition. God it would be a long wait until the boys were out and she would yet again be truly alone with the goddess which was Kate Mckenzie.


	17. Chapter 17

So many lovely comments thank you, it's so lovely to see your reading and enjoying. It spurred me on to write another update, so thank you.

This update is a little more heavy but I'll get back to the naughtiness soon.

Caroline laid the table several times before she was happy, tossing the salad before placing it in the middle. She stepped back surveying everything was perfect before rushing upstairs to shower and change. She felt her heart drop as the sound of muffled sobs echoed quietly across the landing, she hovered briefly before knocking upon her you youngests door.

"what's the matter?" She asked concerned pulling him into hug, he fought it briefly before giving into his mothers soft strong arms.

He shook his head he couldn't tell her how could he, "Lawerence please talk to me I don't like seeing you like this" she pleaded. His head of tussled hair bobbed up "everything is all wrong, you and dad not together was hard enough, but I left rugby training early and went to dads". He gulped for air she knew from this, this was where his upset had come from. "He told me he was staying with his friend and I could pop in, but he obviously didn't think I would. He's living with her that woman Judith and there was a little boy there too he called him daddy. He has another son mum, that he never told us about and I never even knew. How could he do that to you, to me, to the child I don't even know him anymore.

That's why he didn't fight to come home because he's shacked up with his new family and then your with Kate and everything is so upside down. I feel like I can't breathe sometimes, I'm sorry I know this is hard for you too, unless you knew?!" Lawerence questioned her. "No god, no I had no idea..." She took a deep breathe "I didn't even know about the other women until William told me. I had no clue he had another child how could he have kept that from us, I just don't understand" she sighed.

"what did he say when you turned up?", Caroline asked him watching him closely tying to control her own emotions." He tried to hurry me out with the bribe of pizza, But I was desperate for the loo so I forced him to let me in. If he hadn't acted so shifty I wouldn't have known the child was his, but he couldn't get me out of there quick enough and then a toddler appeared out of nowhere calling dada and trying to crawl up dads leg. So he was forced to pick him up and then it was just obvious the way he was with him. He did try to explain but I didn't give him much chance I just left and ran home".

"Oh sweetheart why didn't you come talk to me" Caroline pulled him closer hugging him. "I didn't want to ruin your night you seemed so excited about Kate coming, you were humming in the kitchen I didn't have the heart to throw this at you" he said apologetically.

"I am your mother Lawerence there is nothing you can't tell me, I will always be here for you day or night, something big or small don't shut me out. I don't want you to have to be burdened by these things alone I'm the adult" she smiled at him.

He pulled his sleeve down balling it in his fist, conscious of the ache in his right arm after coming home and dealing with it his way. Part of him wished he could tell her, but what would it do, it only happened when something really upset him. Granted that was more often recently but he'd stop on his own, the last thing he wanted was to add more upset to his already seriously dysfunctional family.

"Ok thanks mum, I just didn't know what to think or well...do " He paused unsure of what else to say "well yes quite ,...what a lying weasel , your father seems to have quite a few skeletons" she grumbled.

"No he really is mum, he made out you were the reason he left because you made him, but really he chose to fuck it all up way before that!" He groaned. "Language" she smiled softly "look how about we have a night instead tonight, just me and my boys" she offered softly.

He looked up at her "What about Kate?" Lawerence asked " you were excited about her coming over, this was the last thing I wanted to do ruin it alll". "You wouldn't be ruining anything you boys come first ok!" She said sternly as they smiled at each other.

"No get her to come over, we're go to the cinema after dinner I do really want to see this film and there are a few of us going, it might be good to go out" he suggested.

"If your sure, I mean Kate could come later if you can't face it" she offered, "no I'm ok mum, I mean there isn't much more to say is there" he frowned. "No I suppose not, why don't you come watch tv in my room whilst I get ready?" He nodded. He nodded "yeah ok" she had offered but never expected him too, this only worried her more to how much this was effecting him. He had used to watch tv in her room when she was going out before a sitter or her mum came to look after them. As if some solid mother son bonding made the time apart easier, it used to be the time he would talk to her confide in her most. Unlike William Lawerence was a closed book a lot of the time, it had been years since he had taken her up in the offer, whenever she had asked.

She showered quickly and began to rummage through her drawers, "so other than your dad is there anything else bothering you?. Me and Kate? " she asked bravely "no I'm ok with that, she makes you sickly happy. Yes it's strange but I'm fine,happy for you... I don't like that new pe teacher Mr Wakes he's really mean he made us do 30 laps last week because we were held up from a previous lesson and were late.

You know he's made at least 3 Years 7s cry already, if you ask me he's a bully" he concluded. Caroline covered her suprise at the change of subject but relished the less sensitive subject, "oh ok. That's something to keep an eye on then, I'll mention it to the other staff he seemed very nice but I have yet to really see him in his role. I'll ask Kate I know she often crosses him the music block being near the pe department" she reassured him.

"I also think if William is allowed to go to Scotland for the week to see Uncle Sam, and to ski do you think I could go up to York for a camping weekend with angus and his dad?". Caroline smirked at the now change in mood it was lighter freer, "is it near the exams?" She asked knowing the answer. She watched him squirm deciding his reply "Well yes but it's a needed break isn't it and I could always take some stuff with me. I'll only have biology and French left" he smiled sweetly.

"I'll think about it, maybe Kate could help you with the French a little then perhaps you could go" she smiled watching the smile spread across his face. "Your awesome mum, let me go ring Angugs" he sprung off the bed, "I said maybe" she called after him chuckling, "yeah but your face said yes!" He shouted in reply.

She laughed as she applied her lipstick, she much preferred him to be happy, although something niggled at her. Yes teenage boys have their secrets but she sensed something else was not quite right with him. He seemed more withdrawn quieter and upset all the time recently, although it wasn't like he had easy going parents. It couldn't have been easy for him but he was putting on a hard front, she would have to keep a serious eye in him from now on, check he was ok.

John On the other hand the lying two faced prick would have some bloody answering to do. She imagined the feel of slapping him sharply across the face, fun but pointless really Just her headmistress face made him look like he'd cry.

She did care the betrayal was painful it was, that she hadn't known about the affairs but she was one to talk. But a child that was a whole different ball game a little person your own flesh and blood to be hidden like that, it just felt so wrong. She tried to imagine was he there at the birth, was he really like a father to him, did he see him regularly ...so many question and no answers. She sighed she felt the weight of the situation, more complications more upset, the stress building inside her but then she thought of Kate and it seemed insurmountable really now.

He wasn't her problem anymore, Although it did effect the boys so she would need to have it out with him soon, set some rules for the boys sake and find out his situation. On the other hand that could be shelved for now Lawerence was cheered up for now, and her beautiful Kate would be here in exactly 8 minutes.

She straightened her shirt with her dark blue jeans and ruffled her hair, she was satisfied with her attire and headed down stairs to pour a large glass of red.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for all the lovely comments, sorry for lack of updates I've been away. Here is an update to keep you going :)

Caroline tried to control her breathing as she opened the door, it had been a stressful afternoon. Trust John to make a difficult situation worse her mind once again rambling to itself. Her eyes finally laying on the figure who stood in her door step smiling angelicilly at her, was enough for her to loose herself. All coherent thought lost for her true beauty, for that imense feeling of joy at her standing before her.

The wide grin spreading across the contures of her face, until she was fit to burst. Bright sparkling blue eyes wide as she took in her beautiful smile, eyes, face, beautiful burgundy top. A generously delicious cleavage and a pair of smart but casual jeans and boots to match. Eyes finally flicked back over delicious lips and shining eyes as their smiles met "what a sight for sore eyes" Caroline chuckled.

"Come in come in" she gestured moving to make space as Kate slid past her. Only to smile as she felt a hand grab her arm stopping her mid tracks, delicate rosey lips pressed against hers, passionate yet subtle. Enough to spin her world on its axis but not in away that would arouse to inappropriate levels.

Kate double checked as Caroline took her hand in her own "can I get you a drink?" Caroline offered finally forced to drop her lovers hand as she made her way to the fridge.

kate felt eyes upon her from the door "oh hi Miss Mckenzie sorry I didn't hear the door" William smiled coming to sit next to her. "Thats ok William, thank you for letting me come for dinner. It's nice to well you know socialize out of school takes the weirdness away, don't you think". "Indeed" he smiled, "it's a different experience as students we can only gossip about teachrs lives, not often do we get to know what actually happens". She smiled at his honesty and his ability to make the situation a little less tense, "yes I'm sure. But still not everyday you get to be part of the gossip" she could have kicked herself at the seriously unhelpful comment left her lips.

Relief flooding her body at his shy smile, "Oh let them talk if they wish, I'm just glad mums happy. It will be old news soon enough no doubt once it's spread its course. if you make my mum smile like that who cares" she flashed a glance towards his mother, who stood watching grinning at the sight of them together, causing them both to laugh.

She smiled shyly at his heartfelt words the embarrassment flushed across her face, "and if she extends my pocket money and let's me go away with angus, I'm in agreement" Lawerence chuckled as he entered. "Hi Miss Mckenzie' he acknowledged her and turned to him mum, what time is dinner?", "now" she smiled.

She was surprised at how easy the conversation flowed although Kate seemed to impress everyone, she was clever, sensitive and had a world of experience in many things. "So you actually jumped from a plane" Lawerence asked disbelieving, "yeah it was for my 21st. Scarest thing I've ever done the fact I was sick on landing kind of takes the coolness out of it though" she laughed.

"No thats still so cool" Lawerence continued, slowly loosing his interest as she discussed more academic features. "Yes that sounds amazing" William agreed "I did look at university options for America but honestly I lost my nerve, I'm not great at meeting new people. So although academically it would have been an amazing opportunity id have most likely been rather lonely. Although providing my grades tick the boxes, Oxford after mum is also an amazing opportunity" he finished smiling at both women.

"Did you go to New York, I've always wanted to go but mum always said its not a holiday destination" Lawernce groaned regaining interest.

"Well yes I'm lucky enough my mum lives there so I go once a year at least, I know what your mother means it's all very busy and go go kind of lifestyle. Not relaxing but a wonderful experience you would love it I'm sure, " she smiled at his look of complete awe. "So if you and mum you know become official would we take family holidays over there?" He asked hopefully and cheekily, spotting his mothers uneasy face at his bluntness. "Yes I suppose we might, I mean I'm serious about your mum so I'd like her to come with me. And of course more the merrier if you and will would want to join" she squeezed Caroline hand. Caroline smiled dreamily "although were jumping the gun a bit here boys" Caroline laughed. But her pensive look gave away her inner thoughts of what Kate had said about her and how she was already accomodating such ideas herself.

Kate met Caroline's eyes as the boys cleared the table, "I didn't over step did I sorry. I was put on the spot but I meant it, it could be wonderful". Caroline instinctively locking lips followed by a dazzling smile before pulling back, no you didn't it sounds wonderful".

Both boys pretending they hadn't seen to reduce the red flush spreading across their mothers face, as Lawerence dropped the salad tongs reminding her they were there. As they busied themselves to avoid the situation any further, and further embarrassment for all, Kate squeezed her knee comfortingly.

"Right well I bought pudding, it's chocolate fondants if you guys like those" Kate called watching both boys nodding vigorously at her. "Great" she laughed "ill just heat them in the oven then" she smiled.

The last dishes finally packed away "well I suppose we best get ready for the film" William suggested, "but it's been a pleasure Miss Mckenzie to get to know you a little more. I hope you gals enjoy the rest of your evening" he finished as Caroline nodded allowing his release from their company.

"yeah it's been cool, you can come again" Lawerence added following his brother towards the door, "well been a lovely evening thank you both, and it's Kate out of school" kate winked.

Both women looked at one another then back to the door to see lawerences head pop back in "um just wondered can I tell angus about all the cool things you told us or does it need to be a secret, you know private?" He asked.

Caroline paused in her tracks waiting for Kate's response, the last thing she wanted was her son to keep more secrets. But she was also aware for the need of privacy in these things. She had to admit she was little surprised Lawerence had thought to ask her permission.

"You can tell angus, but I'll loose my air of coolness if everybody knows. So just I dunno be discreet" Kate offered her reply, "yeah cool no worries, thanks Kate" he grinned and was gone.

"Did I handle that ok, I mean I know school is separate to home life but I don't want to make them feel awquard". Caroline nodded pulling her lips closer once again "perfectly, just what I would have suggested, God your just too good to be true" she smiled.

A sad echo behind her eyes, "when the boys go out we can talk" Kate suggested stroking her lovers face. "But why ..I'm fine " Caroline attempted to say being cut short, "no sweetheart something's bothering you I can tell. Will you talk to me about it when they've gone out? Maybe I could help?" "Yes that sounds good" Caroline smiled appreciately.

It amazed her how after such a short time this beautiful women knew her better than anyone. No words needed to express and emotion or a doubt, it made her feel so loved, so warm inside that Kate knew her almost better than she knew herself.

"I think that went very well though don't you" Kate beamed lightening the mood, "I do Miss Mckenzie I'm amazed, not that i should be surprised... Who couldn't love you!" .


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys I know it's been a while, I've been so busy with work and being away. Here is another update for you all, let me know what you think. I'll try post another update over the weekend with some Caroline and Kate alone time :)

Caroline had managed to wait a whole five minutes before moving to sit next to Kate, her hand slipping around her middle. Eyes meeting focusing on one another, and then the inventible tilt of their heads until soft delicate slow kisses followed. Moving in deep Kate couldn't help but wrap her hand in Caroline's soft smooth hair pulling her in deeper. Reveling in the loud groan of approval from Caroline as she shifted pulling Kate closer still, before finally they drew apart.

Allowing both to recover for a moment wide smiles crossing their redened lips from Caroline's rouge lip stick. Kate cocked her head in awe at Caroline's disheveled hair where her hands had just left, her flushed chest from their interactions and the smear of lipstick across her mouth. Christ she was extrordinarily beautiful, "I've wanted to do that since you walked in the door" Caroline laughed.

Kate smirked as Caroline poured the last of the third bottle of wine into her glass, finally she had started to relax. Kate had this special way to calm her, to remind her of the important things but also she listened. For once in her life she had someone to talk to, someone who she could share her problems with and who wouldn't judge her.

"Oh Caroline he's a prize idiot, I don't know how he could ever behave like that. But to treat you like that he's crazy, who would want anyone else when they have you. He's crazy sweetheart and I know it must be awful to find out he lied, but the important thing is how we deal with it now. He can't change it, you can't change the mess he's causing the important thing is that I love you, the boys love you and we will support you through all these changes".

Caroline nodded "it's just hard to find out someone your close with, lies to you constantly and you may never have known it. I mean a child that's so much worse than an affair, it's a whole another level of lies and deceit. I did love him, I trusted him and for a while we were really happy, now I wonder what else was a lie. What else don't I know, I feel bad for the child too, he's never been a perfect father but he's always been around for the boys.

This child hasn't had that because he's been kept a secret he's missed out on knowing he has half brothers. I mean I don't know how I would have reacted if id known while we were still together, or how it would have panned out. But I'd have tried to stick it out to forgive him, if he's been honest. But what hurts the most if not the betrayal but how long he kept it from me, it makes me so mad at him and myself.

Its not the child's fault and I know nothing, I never knew this child existed it makes me so angry that he lied about something as big as that".

Kate shuffled forwards the back of her hand stroking the tears that came flooding down her lovers pale cheek, pulling her in gently. "I have no doubt he loved you, that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He probably was scared he'd loose you if you found out, I don't know how he kept something like that a secret. Morally how he can do that to his own child I don't know but I'm sure in his own way it made sense to him". A displeasing glare from Caroline hurried her to continue. "Not that I'm condoning what he said or did but as you say it's him that the lying bastard. But it's the child who ultimately has been missing out, because john made mistake and didn't want to admit it. So he kept him from you and the boys, the saddest result for an affair because the child's caught in the middle of a bad situation. I don't know John well but I doubt he opted to keep the child. I imagine he had an affair or a one night stand even and she needed up pregnant. And he was swept along unable to have to courage and decency to tell you what had happened. The longer he didn't tell you the harder it was I imagine, it's wrong very wrong. I know you must be feeling hurt and betrayed and poor lawerence finding out is so unfair. I don't know what to say sweetheart, other than I'll never treat you like that, Ever!".

Caroline nodded "it's all so sad I know he's not a bad person really he just makes selfish and stupid decisions without thinking. But other people always get caught in the cross fire and I'm just so sick of clearing up the mess" she sighed.

"Some people just forget how lucky they are, he's realized too late but I won't Caroline. I won't forget how lucky I am to have you, how lucky I am that you have taken the risk to be with me, the difficulties you've over come to allow us to be together. I know just how lucky I am".

Caroline couldn't help smile at her, "I really love you Kate, My only regret is we didn't get together sooner. Is it bad I think if I'd found out about John I'd have left him sooner. That we would have been together sooner, I'd have been happier sooner? Is that wrong that selfishly I can't help but think about me?".

"No it's not selfish, but we're together now and I'm a strong believer of everything happens for a reason. All that matters is that we're together now, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm so in love with you I don't know what to do with myself half the time" she smiled warmly. Caroline grinned back at her perfectly beautiful face "I'm so pleased the boys and you got on tonight. I was a little worried but it seemed to go well which is a relief. I just want them to love you as much as I do, so tonight was a good start. They've been greatbut I'm worried about Lawerence at the moment, especially as he seems to be in the middle of me and johns lies and drama."

Kate sat up focussing on what Caroline was telling her she had not yet been given the special responsibility of being let in on the boys lives. Nothing other than general stuff of how the boys were copying, but she could see from Caroline's face she was concerned, it's probably just teenage stuff she had tried to convince herself unsuccessfully. "What's worrying you Caroline?" Kate asked patiently , "I don't know exactly it's just, He's withdrawn ...I mean more than normal he comes in and I don't see him unless he's eating. He lies about where he goes, he's secretive and he's very cagey when I'm around. I know there is a lot of things going on with us, and John and it's bound to affect him but I'm just worried he doesn't talk to me anymore. I worry he's into something he shouldn't be, he's at that risk taking age anyway without all this upheaval.

Kate tried to modify her face to hide her own concern, "I'm sure it's just teenage boys stuff, and as you say there have been a lot of changes recently. He taking on a lot he's probably a little out of sorts like all of you, just adjusting. She held Caroline's hand tight rubbing her thumb over Caroline's skin reassuringly.

Caroline watched Kate something didn't feel right, "what are you not telling me Kate?" She asked pulling her hand away straightening up.. Readying into self protection mode.

"Well it's nothing as such it's just he's been very quite at school, you know he usually hes quite loud the joker. I think a lot of it is to compensate because he's the head son, so he does act out and do some silly things to impress the others. But recently he's very quite and I've noticed he hasn't been spending every lunchtime with his friends. Sometimes when I've been on playground duty he's missing from his normal gang. I mean it means nothing on its own but if it's happening at home too perhaps he's not dealing with things as well as he says he is".

"Why didn't you tell me Kate?" Caroline grunted emotionally exhausted "sweetheart there was nothing to tell, I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. I thought he was just in need of some quite time and was taking to the library or something occasionally. I doubt he's talking to his friends about stuff boys don't usually".

Caroline and Kate had finally fallen asleep, Caroline woke up she did feel a little lighter. Kate had a way of making her feel better. She watched her as she slept and shuffled as she moved to become more comfy.

"Hey" Kate smiled sweetly "hey" Caroline smiled, "you look happier" Kate smirked as she noticed Caroline's inability to hide her pleasure at her ample bosom being further exposed from how she lay.

"I am, it's nice to have someone to talk too. Im used to having to carry all these worries on my own it's less exhausting to share them. I was also thinking that I love you so much, and that perhaps we shouldn't totally waste our evening alone, now I've got over my meltdown. I was thinking perhaps we should vacate to the bedroom as the boys might be back soon. She felt flushed as Kate now wide awake was watching at her, Kate's aroused playful expression spread into a challenging smile.

"I like your thinking, prehaps a shower" Kate suggested playfully.

Caroline felt the naked fingertips of Kate's hand trail up her leg, skimming over her naked thigh teasingly moving to snake up the inside of her thigh. She could feel that demanding need to skip the foreplay and to have Kate fully, before she lost all control.

She could feel the smirk as Kate's lips caressed her pale freckled neck, sucking gently she could tell Kate was as excited as her at where this would end.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys sorry I've just got no free time at the moment, but wanted to update so here is a small update to keep this story going a little bit longer. It's not my best sorry, but full of fluff and naughtiness it was well overdue.

Caroline moaned loudly as Kate's hands caressed over her naked flesh, grasping at her ample bosom. Hot lips nipping at raging flesh as the hot water trickled down her back, god how could anything stress her out when Kate's body touched hers.

She could help thinking It was all meaningless really, everything except things like those who you love. Ah Christ Kate!" She moaned as Kate spun her round Pushing her against the shower door. Eyes fixed, lips lockied as hands found their desired route down Caroline's pale freckled stomach. Satisfied moans growing as The sensual feel of moist Lips Over a flushed nape, and down as hands encouraging roamed.

Resting momentarily to enjoy the heavy breathing that Caroline was now producing in her highly aroused stage.

Kate clasped at her firm buttocks a wide smile across her lips, at Caroline's squeal of excitement as her feet were lift from the floor. Caroline wrapping around Kate's waist, Kate could feel the heat radiating against her belly.

Kate's nibble fingers slipping across her stomach to meet Caroline's centre. Wasting no time Kate exhaled loudly at the beautiful sight of her magnificent Caroline arching against the cold tiles, straddling her middle as her hand began a steady rhythm.

Long slow thrusts of her flexing fingers becoming rougher, winding Caroline up tightly, before withdrawing allowing her fingers to tease her sensitive nub. The feel of Caroline's feet locking behind her back only spurred her on, hands roaming and pressing against every contour of her body.

Caroline groaned loudly her hands wrapping through her hair, pulling her close she felt the smile upon her lovers lips as she avoided her lips. She knew Caroline was far too distracting when she used her lips, Caroline's smirked nipping at her neck. She persisted until Kate warned and allowed those rosey lips to attack hers ferociously, a hand now trailing down her stomach.

Kate felt the butterfly's erupt at the image of where Caroline's hand would find, if she dared to let it dip any lower. Kate withdrew her hand ingnoring Caroline's mewls of protest, as bright blue eyes bore deep inside her. She peppered kisses down Caroline's right thigh as her hand trailed up her left, she could sense the heat of Caroline's centre.

She craved her taste she never managed to get enough when it came to this goddess, slowly easing her legs apart. Eyes watching her as her hands locked into hers, as a slow swipe of her tongue had the desired effect. Caroline's nails dug into her palms as she arched against the wall, eyes screwed shut. God she had no idea how sexy she was at any time, let alone when she was naked and in her arms. She couldn't help smirk at the expression across Caroline's face as she watched her bite down on her bottom lip.

Kate allowed her mouth to enclose on her clit, sucking roughly before retracting. Caroline forcing her hips forwards desperate for contact, as finally she licked tentatively winding her up tighter. She could feel Kate's mouth becoming more controlled, Kate's mouth moved lower lapping at her sweet juices.

Caroline couldn't help the cry escape her lips, she could feel the oblivion building her eyes once again forced to leave the magnificent sight of Kate between her legs. The last thought before all comprehensive thought was lost, the only thing on her mind was the most exquisite feeling building within her, Kate's soft mouth sucking harder rougher. Fingers thrusting deeper, rougher non relenting as Kate lifted herself up pressing her mouth against Caroline. A loud moan of satisfaction from Caroline as she tasted herself on Kate's lips, Kate's tongue swirling inside her mouth. Kates hand picking up the pace as she felt Caroline's legs buckle against her as she came hard.

"Caroline, your so beautiful, you know that dont you"Kate whispered giving light kisses against her ear, as she listened to Caroline's rapid breathe slow once again.

Caroline fell silent why was it moments of sheer intimacy and affection still left her speechless, it still felt so strange. After all this time it was still hard to believe that Kate was hers, Kate loved her. Kate lifted her chin "did you hear me sweetheart" Caroline nodded the tears trickling down her face, "I love you so much Caroline. We will make this work I will make you happy I promise". Kate helped her from the shower and wrapped her in her white fluffy dressing gown, as they lay on the bed. "I love you Kate, I've never felt like this... It feels so surreal". "I know and I know things aren't easy, there are a lot of balls in the air, but don't doubt I love you Caroline and we will do this together". Caroline couldn't help the grin spread across her face, "you always say the most wonderful things, you make me feel special". "You are special" Kate whispered nuzzling into Caroline's neck, "well I think your very special and you've more than shown me that tonight. I know things are all moving very quickly and I know I come with a lot of baggage but I do love you, more than I ever imagined was possible, more everyday. I want to marry you Katherine Mckenzie" Caroline smiled moving a stray hair from Kate's beautiful face.

"What are you thinking? Is it too much, too soon? It's ok I understand honestly Kate it's fine" caroline rambled, "Caroline will you shh, of course I'll marry you Caroline, do you mean it, seriously?". "Yes let's do it! Let's get married" both bursting into giggles, "well in that case" Caroline smirked rolling over to the beside draw. She felt Kate's hands tug and slip inside her dressing gown, her soft delicate hands tweaking at hardening nipples.

"Hey don't distract me" Caroline playfully swatted her, "I need to give you this" she smiled sitting up a little bit and passing the box to Kate.

As Kate's hand trembled on the box she helped her open it, "oh my god Caroline is beautiful, it's also huge!" Kate laughed. "Well I'm only going to ask you once, so I wanted to do it properly, Caroline shrugged. "Well you don't like to do things by halves do you", "no I don't so let me finish what you started". Laughing Caroline pinned Kate to the bed undoing her robe to leave her fully exposed, "wife! My wife, I love the sound of that" Caroline beamed taking her lips once more.

A Loud bang and a muffled "shit", "Lawerence you idiot be quiet" we're all the two women heard before feet shuffling along the landing and Bedroom doors closing. Kate finally bursting into fits of giggles at Caroline's serious face crumpling into a grin. "No more climaxes for you tonight then" Caroline jabbed her ribs, "why?" Kate pouted. "Because you can't be quiet your a moaner", "I am not! Kate laughed throwing a pillow at Caroline before fell into each other's arms again giggling.


	21. Chapter 21

Firstly I apologize for this taking so long, life is manic. Secondly thank you for all the lovely comments and people who are still following and hoping to read more. Here is the next installment I hope it's not too much of a disappointment.

It had been a struggle to get up that morning, all she wanted to do was stay in bed with Kate. She hoped the boys would understand but she also knew her mother was due back this afternoon from the farm. Now they were making things official her mother would have to be told, and she could only imagine how much fun that might be.

She grabbed her gown from the bathroom door and slipped down stairs, surprised to find the boys in the middle of making a full blown English breakfast. She smiled glad to see William was apart of the operation and seemed to be handling it, otherwise no doubt her kitchen would have looked like a bomb had gone off. "Morning boys" she smiled slipping into the bench at the breakfast bar, "morning" William smirked flashing a glance at the kitchen clock. She laughed "technically it's still before 12" she smirked, "only just ma" Lawerence said amused. "We're making you and Kate breakfast, thought you might need re energizing" he started smiling turning away from his bemused and embarrassed mother. "Well I am a little hungry" she replied turning to William, "how was the film?" "Yeah good we didn't wake you when we got back did we" he asked frowning towards his brother. "No we were awake" she replied, "we" Lawerence repeated. "Yes Kate stayed in my room is that ok? I mean I though... You don't mind?" She fumbled suddenly worried at their reaction. "He's pulling your leg mum, we knew Kate stayed" she couldn't help the smile that immediately crossed her face, at the though of Kate asleep upstairs.

"Oh ok good, actually I need to talk to you both before she comes down" she turned to pour a tea from the pot. "Well the thing is I'm aware that this is all moving very fast and it's not the most simple of situations. But well I love Kate and after seeing how lovely you two were last night..."," spit it out mother" Lawerence jibbed adding mushrooms to the pan. "Well I hadn't meant to do it last night, but I've had it on my mind and well everything fell into place us all under one roof. I mean I'm so happy I..." William now frowning at her "I asked Kate to marry me" she blurted quickly.

The silence that followed felt like it went on for eternity before William smiled, "makes sense, she makes you happy that's clear to see". He walked closer to his mum and hugged her tightly "I'm happy for you, the noises coming from your room half the night proved that". She felt the flush and sweat across her face at her sons words, "I meant the laughter" he laughed, as she visibly took a deep breathe once again.

lawerence turning to her laughing, "well ma if it's what makes you happy we can live with it" he said softly, her face falling at his words. "I mean if you have to marry a woman at least it's someone who loves comic books, she brought in this awesome German anime comic the other day for class. She's got hidden repetoires and well if she can put up with you she must be pretty special" he winked. She playfully threw the tea towel she was holding at his head, which he swerved with ease.

"So I take it you two aren't totally appalled by the idea! That's ... Well a relief truthfully. We won't flaunt it at school or anything nothing will change over night, it's just ...", "it's fine mum". "But as I said your on your own telling granny" Lawerence grimaced, "don't! She back later today she's going to have a total freaking meltdown when I tell her. She isn't always the most understanding person" William scoffed, "diplomatic as always mum" William smiled.

They had finished making breakfast and catching up on the film review by the time Kate appeared, looking a little sheepish. "You should have woke me" she whispered as Caroline had seen her at the kitchen door, and beckoned her to join them. "Sorry sweetheart, I didn't want to disturb you, you were tired" Caroline said apologetically. "Who's fault is that" Kate poked her in the ribs, "not wearing the ring?" Caroline asked intrigued.

Kate glancing down at her finger and then back to Caroline, "I didn't know if I should I mean the boys and work and well...". "Kate shh it's ok" she smiled reassuringly "the boys know and there fine with it" Caroline said soothingly."yeah we don't mind, it's your decision if you want to be apart of this mad family. More the merrier these days" Lawerence said deciding he'd probably said enough, according to the annoyed look in his brothers face. "What Lawerence means to say is, we're happy for you. If mums happy we will support you guys, and welcome you into the fold" William hugged Kate. "Right breakfasts ready so come and sit down" smiling Caroline watched Kate's face relax. "Two seconds" she shouted grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her out of the kitchen.

Once safely in the living room Caroline pulled Kate closer, eyes meeting and soft delicate lips met tenderly. "Morning...my beautiful fiancé" Caroline punctuated with kisses, as she became more confident. Kate slowly pulling away as she saw the unmistakable glint of arousal appear in her lovers eyes. "Hey tiger, I could get used to this out and proud for a night and your all over me. But it's breakfast and the boys are waiting so... " she nodded to the door. "Yes your right, and I'm sorry I didn't wake you I wanted to talk to the boys explain, I seem to have suddenly become very impulsive in my love of you. It's a lot to expect them to handle, I mean I've only just told them about you, then you stayed, now we're getting married" a lingering smile on the last word.

"I know your surprising me but in a good way, but we do need to slow down a little for everyone else, were ahead of everyone else. We've had time to get used to us being an us it will be a shock for everyone else. Caroline nodded in agreement she kissed Kate softly, "you can wear the ring if you want to though... Here at least if not at school yet".

kate beamed that beautiful smile at her once again and slipped the beautiful ring from her pocket and onto her finger, her gaze transfixed for a moment.

"come on you two" Lawerence called impatiently from the kitchen.

There hadn't been much more talk about serious matters that morning as they had eaten and joked over breakfast. That and then Kate challenging Lawerence to the Xbox much to his bemusement, and Kate proof reading Williams coursework before lunch. Caroline had found herself a little overwhelmed at how perfect this felt, how well Kate fitted in to their lives.

"mum you ok?" William asked with no response as he put her hand on her shoulder as she washed up the lunch dishes. "Huh.. Sorry love what did you say?", "you ok?" She turned to face him, "I'm just so happy. Is it wrong to feel so happy when everything is such a mess? Is it selfish?" She asked him pondering the question again herself.

"your allowed to be happy mum, and as you can see me and Lawerence are fine with it, it will take time to fully get used to it. But we both like Kate we were talking earlier and we love that your happy. I know dads a bit of a mess right now, and yes prehaps you and Kate got together in a less than ideal senario. But finding out what dads been up to makes me a little less sympathetic to his cause. At least you were honest with us, with dad he made mistakes and lied and lied to cover his tracks, causing more hurt than necessary. So yes it's a mess, but life's never simple is it, when you get given lemons make lemonade" he grinned and disappeared.

" Kate fancy a walk down to the orchards, my mum will be back soon and it gets nice to have some us Time before the tornado hits" she sighed. " yes sure, sounds perfect shall we go now".


	22. Chapter 22

As always thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I had no idea so many of you were still reading this. :)

Here is the next update I hope it doesn't disappoint too much after another long wait, as always I write this for fun and I apoligose for grammar and speelling. Thanks for reading xxxx

They hadn't long been back from their walk, although a little less walking and a little more kissing had occurred than she had intended. Not at all that she minded she would have happily spent the day in bed with this beautiful women if life was simple.

But it wasn't And she couldn't help the sick feeling that rose violently at every thought of her mother returning this afternoon. She had dared to hope she would understand but she knew deep down that wasn't likely. She had never been one for liking change or being unique being "normal" had always been her aim.

She had always been distant in the matter of her relationships as she grew up, she hadn't found out until her 30s why. She had never thought of her dad as an overly affectionate man but she had loved him, he had been her reason for aspiring to Oxford. She had always wanted to make him proud, he seemed to genuinely relish in her academic achievements above all else, and she remembered clearly the day that she had got into Oxford. As the light from the window kissed his face the smile so broad so clear as his large hands picked her up and had twirled her around in excitement. His joy so apparent as he held her close, he had thawed as he had aged but she had remembered forever his look of sheer pleasure at the news. She had always thought of her dad as formal old fashioned Hence his at arms length parenting. He rarely showed affection but he took an interest in her and was proud of her, never until he had passed before her 35th birthday had she known of his mean streak towards her mother.

She had never known of his waning infidelities, or his ability to be cruel and undermining and occasionally violent. As her mother had finally shattered the illusion she had safely harboured all these years on. But she had to admit it made sense looking back and it would further add to her mothers behavior over the years. They had been close when she was a girl, and then not so much in her teenage years. Honestly it hadn't been until her father had passed away she reconnected with her mother properly, beginning to understand one another again.

But she knew these strict desires to be accepted came from her family, she had never felt good enough and so as university had allowed her independence she had ever looked back. She loved her mum but she didn't know the her deep deep down, they never really shared worries or concerns of any great importance. It was more the exterior things like day to day chat, having a giggle usually about someone else's expense and sharing of lunches and the boys.

She had been a magnificent grandmother to her boys she really had, and since her meeting Alan she had mellowed and become warmer more loving. She had encouraged the change and lapped up the rewards as over the last few months, she had confided in her a little about johns behaviors so the separation hadn't been as much of a shock. Her mother had comforted her and understood her decision. But remembering that day reminded her ,her mum had always been very conscious of how everyone else viewed her, and so indirectly judged me. So I know she gave me the speech of being a successful and independent woman and that I should hold my head up high. It was his loss his stupidity and if I can't forget and stay with him, I need to stand tall and show the world how together I have it without a man. A successful career I have made for myself, a prestigious head teacher and a doctorate, Oxford graduate, a wonderful home and two beautiful children. Listed like that I can realize how well I have done and how that only makes me realize how the expectations in my parents have rubbed off on me. So although now alone, single, separated at 45 years old I'm passable as normal, accepted. I know she will not be as accepting of Kate, of my love for Kate she will see Kate as the undoing of all my acomplishments, my failure that will over shadow everything positive I have achieved. She will never accept that I am Gay!

"Caroline sweetheart, are you ok" Kate asked her touching her arm gently, she shook her head trying to focus on the present once again. "Yes sorry I'm just..." Caroline stopped for lack of words to explain her anxiety. "Its hard I know it is, a big change, it's a lot to take in. Maybe we should slow down A little it would make things easier for you sweetheart, less pressure." Caroline's head looking up to meet those brown orbs shinning reflecting her own happiness as they met one another.

"Oh no I could never do that" she moved in closer to Kate, "I've felt it now" she whispered into her ear. "Felt what?" Kate asked quietly "perfection, true happiness, what its like to finally be me" Caroline finished moving her face to allow eyes to meet once again. "You the boys this morning I felt ... Complete.. So I'm not taking steps back I'm readying myself to shout to the world how much I love you". Caroline moved in closer still eyes flickering to lips, and up to eyes and back to dark luscious lips as she finally gave in. Lips meeting softly and opening gently to allow each other to gently dip their tongues into one another's mouths, mingling exquisitely. She felt the smile across her face as she gripped Kate's face gently edging her towards the chair, as Kate legs buckled against it and they fell into it. Both falling into fits of giggles as eyes met each other both alight with love, Caroline sighed dipping her head into her neck "I'd do anything for you, for us" she whispered kissing down her neck seductively. "Yes im getting that impression" Kate giggled as Caroline's fingers played with her buttons thoughtfully.

She felt the rod of sheer terror pierce her skin, the air flushed clean from her lungs as she fought to breathe, to catch her breath. It felt like an out of body experience she stood ridged still, unable to get the synapses in her brain to tell her body to move. She stood stock still unable to move as the world she knew unravelled before her, the pounding of her heart loud enough for anyone passing to hear. If felt as if it would jump from her body and run away, the tears now involunarily rolling down her cheeks. She felt numb wanting to tear her eyes away but unable to do so, the gravitas, the comprehension too overwhelming to rationalize with reason with love.

she stood like this for a few moments, time frozen as she watched the scene unfold before her, no doubt left, eyes transfixed trying to make rhyme or reason.

"Caroline" she voiced little less than a whisper, her eyes locked at the side window as her daughter and another woman collapsed kissing into a chair. She turned and before thought or reason her legs were moving and she was striding down the street. This urgent need to run surging through her as the images replayed, Caroline's hands reaching to cup the woman's face the tender loving gaze upon her face. The gentle loving touches she gave and which were reciprocated, the smile across her daughters face as they backed into the chair. She stopped where she stood and threw up into the nearby hedge resting her hands against the wall to steady herself. "Not Caroline, Not Caroline" was all she could say as she repeated the words as if a mantra over and over.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you you everyone for your lovely comments, here is the next installment :)

"Mum" Caroline spoke softly as she rested her hand on her arm lightly, "she hasn't said a word lass, I don't know what's up with her. It took me ages to get her home I have no idea why she took off down the road like that". Caroline smiled at him warmly, "mum" she tried again. It felt like forever until she finally felt her mothers hand grip her arm, "it's not true is it?" Her eyes finally meeting hers glassy with tears. "I saw you at the window, what was that, it's not you". Caroline felt the lead weight in her stomach pull her under as if she was drowning treading water frantically to explain herself.

Her mind flashing back to the moment she now quessed hadn't been as private as she had hoped. The tears now slipping down her cheek leaving a mark upon her peach shirt, "I love her mum". Her mothers hard face sofening as it reached her gaze, "surely not Caroline. I know John leaving is hard but you can't love her, your straight I'd know if my daughter was gay" the last word causing her to wince a little.

"Mum I wanted to talk to you I knew this would be hard to take but it's not easy for me", "then why are you doing this to everyone I mean what will the boys say, it's not right, your just confused since John has gone. You will get over it, a mid life crisis" she suggested quite plausibly.

Caroline withdrew her hand from her grip, "it's not ...I love her, we've been together for months. She's the reason I asked John to leave because I love her. I love Kate like I didn't know love existed, I ache to be with her, her smile is enough to get me through every day good or bad. John cheated on me mum and apparently has a love child from while we were married and so I've made my choice to be selfish for once. I've asked Kate to marry me and she said yes" Caroline said definitely.

Stern gazes drew their battle lines, "Caroline that's ridiculous honestly how long have you known this woman, you can't truly know how you feel. You can't just decide to be gay, bisexual or whatever is the politically correct term for whatever this might be. Are you seriously going to throw your life away for her? What will people say? What will the boys say?" She finished turning to Alan for support. Caroline sighed thankfully as he smiled at them both "it's nothing to do with me, but If the lass is happy isn't that the main thing love" he smiled warmly at her.

"Mum I love you, I know we've not always found it easy to talk properly but I do. I hope you love me too","of course I do Caroline I just don't...". Caroline raised her hand "let me finish" she smiled as her mum sat silent.

"John knows he's not happy understandably but that's more to do with him feeling inadequate as a man more than anything. The boys know and are happy for me, they like Kate and are willing to give her a chance. Me and Kate have been seeing each other for a while and I love her and she loves me, I'm the happiest I can remember ever being.

I'm ready for others to disapprove or hold prejudice against me, but I don't care I'm with her, I'm marrying her. Nothing you or anyone else can say will stop me ,for once I'm doing what I desire, what makes me happy and I hope those who love me will support me".

Finally her mothers eyes met her own, "i can't understand it, it's not natural how can you suddenly change your sexuality?". "Mum I've always known I like men and women and I have blocked it out, told myself to ignore it for the whole of my life scared of what the world might think. But I'm 45 and finally I have a second run at life doing things for love and not out of properness or because of how people view me.

I'm not hiding anymore I'm not putting lables on it, straight, bisexual, gay I just know I'm a woman and I have fallen in love with Kate who happens to be a woman. Please say for your love of me, you will try to understand and accept it, I love you but I'm a grown woman I know my own mind. I'm sorry you found out the way you did that can't have been easy but it wasn't intentional to hurt you or shock you, an accident. But the results the same I'm standing here your daughter asking you to love and accept me as me".

They stood in silence for a while, "I'll let you think about what I've said you know where I am" she finished heading for the door. "It really isn't to hurt anyone it's just what I want" she concluded with a final glance and opened the door into the garden.

The cool air hitting her face, sobering her as the words circled in her mind, she moved across the crisp grass to the swing seat at the back of the garden and sat down.

She couldn't have told you how long she sat there as her body numbed in the cold, she was startled back to reality as she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Her eyes slowly focusing on the soft face before her in the dimming light, "Kate" she whispered.

she felt the weight shift as she sat beside her wrapping a coat around her, "didn't go too well then" she asked gently. "Not great" her head lying upon her warm shoulder, "you've been out here a while" kate offered. " I was just thinking" Caroline offered "about us?" Kate said trying to hide the concern in her voice. "Yes partly, and about my mum she always has the power to make me feel so childish, like I don't know what I want". "Mums always have a power over you, no matter your age its natural to desire their approval" she felt Caroline nod. "Shall I go home give you all some space its been an emotional weekend for you" Kate suggested.

"No please don't" Caroline lurched forward clinging to her, Kate noted the bags under her eyes the strain in her face from the evening events. She couldn't help see how vulnerable she looked without her calm controlled exterior which usually presented itself. Caroline cupped her face, "I'm not changing my mind, I love you I want you, I want to be your wife. It's just hard you have to work so hard to get people to accept it, but I won't loose you Kate" she said with more stirly determination.

Caroline closed the gap taking in her lovers soft warm enticing lips, as she felt the worry and stress melt away with each touch. Kate holding her tightly supporting her until finally they drew back, as Kate stroked the hairs from her face. "That's the Caroline I know and love" she smiled reassuringly. "She saw us kissing this afternoon" Caroline said pensive once more, "oh christ not the gentlest way to break the news" Kate pulled back further to study her girlfriends face. "And it obviously didn't go down too well, prehaps snogging in the garden isn't the best next step then".

"Kate I don't care, just kiss me" Caroline smirked and Kate complied, "how much did she see?" Kate asked breaking the kiss. "What?" Caroline asked confused, "well we were kind of doing more than kissing if I remember correctly" Kate smirked at the memory. "Oh yes we were no wonder it was a shock" said suddenly remembering more clearly.

Caroline watched Kate's face carefully before both burst into fits of laughter. They sat in the garden giggling for some time before Caroline straightened herself up, "well I've had a shit evening fancy putting the smile back on my face and taking me to bed". She laughed hard at Kate's face of shock until Kate took her hand, "nothing would make me happier" they kissed tenderly standing and hand in hand walked towards the back door.

"Celia stop watching them, it's not right" Alan called for the third time, "well if they will do it in the garden" she chipped back, "well I don't expect they thought you'd be spying though the spare bedroom window did they" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

She continued to watch she couldn't not, she didn't get, she didn't understand why now and of course the way others would think of her and caroline played on her mind. But as she had watched Kate drap her coat around her daughter, kiss her tenderly and stroke the hair from her face so gently so lovingly. She couldn't help but see that she cared for her daughter deeply, and to see them laughing she couldn't help wonder what was so funny. Where they laughing at her, no surely not but somehow the mystery woman had made her tearful solitary daughter laugh and chuckle she heard it clearly from inside. It made her wonder if Caroline could love her, they looked loved up in the failing light they looked content.

"They look happy don't they" Alan spoke kindly into his wife's ear, "if you love her Celia, you don't have to understand it but you do have to accept it. Support Caroline she's your daughter and as a parent all you ever want for is your childs happiness.

"I know your right" she sighed, "its not always that easy" Celia sighed. "Come on come to bed, you can speak to her tomorrow on a fresh head", she let him lead her from the room without another word spoken. Could she just accept it? She just didn't know.


End file.
